The Valentine's Day Discombobulation
by kimbee73
Summary: All 4 couples are celebrating Valentine's Day. Two of them are in Aspen, while the other two stay home and celebrate together. Past lovers, a blizzard and an annoying conference are just a few of the things that could go wrong. All 4 couples involved. Shamy, Lenny, Howardette, Rajily This is written for the Valentine's Challenge on Fan Forum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay so I came up with an idea for my Valentine's Challenge. I won't go into any details here. Rules for the challenge can be found on the forums. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I own nothing:**

Penny was so excited. She had never in her life been rewarded for her work. She was a terrible waitress. Her friends had told her as much. Now she was the top seller among new sales reps at the pharmaceutical company. They rewarded her with a bonus of $5000 and a trip for 4 to Aspen, Colorado over Valentine's Day weekend. She had never been a fan of the holiday because there was so much pressure to make it special. However, she knew that Leonard loved it and always wanted to top it each year. This year she was going to make it special. She couldn't wait to tell him. She went home that evening in an extremely good mood.

When she arrived back at the apartment and made her way to her fiancé's home, she was surprised to find that everyone had already arrived before her and were just sitting down to eat. She was even more astonished that Bernadette had taken it upon herself to tell everyone her good news.

"Congratulations." Leonard said to her and gave her a kiss as she sat down. "I am so proud of you."

"You told them?" Penny asked Bernadette accusingly.

"Oh calm down. All I told them was you were the top seller. I didn't give any details of your news." Bernadette answered her.

"Well what else is there?" Leonard asked.

"I got a bonus check for $5000 and they are also sending me on a trip for 4 over Valentine's Day weekend to Aspen. I thought we could have a romantic weekend with some friends."

"Ugh." Sheldon said.

"What's ugh?" Penny asked him. She had a feeling she knew but didn't want to just assume.

"Valentine's weekend will be so crowded." He answered her.

"And your point is?" Penny asked him. She was getting impatient. She was so excited and now Sheldon was beginning to ruin it.

"I don't want to go someplace like that." He stated.

"Wait Sheldon, what about me? What if I want to go? You don't want to take me someplace like that over Valentine's Day. It would be so romantic." Amy said to him.

"Well…" He stuttered. He knew that now that he was becoming more intimate with Amy, he would have to step up to the plate for Valentine's Day.

"Actually guys, I was planning on asking Bernadette and Howard to join us." Penny interrupted.

"What? I thought I was your best friend. Why Bernadette?" Amy asked sadly.

"Well there are two reasons. First, Bernadette helped me get this job. I thought this would be a nice way of saying thank you." She answered

"Aw thanks Penny." Bernadette smiled at her.

"I get that. But what is the second reason?" Amy asked.

Leonard and Penny looked at each before stating together. "Sheldon."

"Oh." Amy said understanding what they meant. Sheldon could be a real handful when it came to travelling.

"What did I do?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Sheldon, how can I put this gently?" Penny started but Leonard interrupted.

"To hell with gently, you're a pain in the ass when you travel." He said.

"Oh well then I guess it's settled. I didn't want to go anyway." He said. The truth was he would have gone. It would have gotten him out of having to plan something himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to give Amy what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Ames." Penny said.

"It's okay actually. I agree Sheldon can be quite the handful when he travels." Amy stated.

"Hey." Sheldon said.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Penny said ignoring Sheldon.

"No problem." Amy said. The truth was she was disappointed but couldn't fault Penny for picking the other couple.

"So Howard, Bernadette, what do you say? Do you want to come with us to Aspen? It should be fun. We can ski, sit by the fire at night and there is a spa." Penny asked.

"Sounds fun." Bernadette said. "What do you think Howie?" She asked him.

"I say hell yeah!" Howard answered.

"Great!" Penny said. "So we leave on Friday the 13th in the morning and return on the Monday the 16th in the evening. Everything is included, meals, spa treatments and lift tickets. It's going to be a great weekend."

"That sounds amazing. Now I can't wait." Bernadette said.

Raj and Emily had been sitting on the floor listening to the conversation going on around them. Raj was not foolish enough to think Penny would ask them to join them. He knew that Penny and Emily still didn't get along. He didn't understand it but didn't argue with them. They tolerated each other when they were in the same room together. There would be no way she would want to spend a whole weekend with them in Aspen. And he knew Emily wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. So he kept his mouth shut.

"So Sheldon and Amy since you won't be going away to Aspen, what are your plans?" Emily asked trying to get the subject away from Penny and her trip.

"Well it is still a few weeks away so we hadn't really talked about what we wanted to do." Amy answered him. "I originally thought I would just let Sheldon decide what we could do. I have planned the last two Valentine's. I think it is his turn."

Sheldon gulped at this. He knew she would be expecting this year for him to plan it all. He didn't know what to do. He could take her out to dinner sure but where. And he would be expected to get her a gift. He had changed a lot in that category since Christmas. He knew she wasn't expecting something perfect but something from the heart just like he did then. He knew he wouldn't be able to top that gift but he would find something that would make her happy.

"Are you sure you want me to plan it all?" Sheldon asked her.

"Oh come on Sheldon, surely you can plan a Valentine's Day for your girlfriend." Penny weighed in on the conversation.

"Now Penny, I don't want him to have any pressure. I trust that he will plan something that we will both enjoy." Amy said smiling.

Sheldon knew what she meant by that. Last year, she had planned a romantic weekend away at a bed and breakfast. She had taken him on a wonderful train ride for dinner on a vintage train. It was truly the best even if they did have that minor disagreement in the middle of dinner. It had all turned out better than he imagined. And she had agreed when they got home that the trip was better than she could ever have dreamed. But since then things had gone up and down between them. It all culminating with him leaving for 6 weeks to get his head on straight. When he came back he knew he had to make things right with Amy. She was mad at him for leaving without saying goodbye and then calling Leonard when he was in trouble. He more than made up for it when he started taking her out twice a week to make up for all the dates he missed. Then at the prom redo he told her he loved her. He knew it was true while he was away it just took him some time to come to grips with it before he could tell her. Since that night they had become more and more intimate and he had even found second base, a place he found he quite enjoyed especially when Amy took her cardigan off. He had yet to sleep with her though and he knew they were getting close to that. He was starting to believe he was ready for that next step but he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sheldon said startled.

"Did you hear what Raj said?" She asked him.

"No, sorry, I was thinking about something." He said.

"Well he wanted to know if we would want to join him and Emily at that restaurant we went to a couple of years ago on our anniversary." She said to him.

"Well then I was thinking maybe we could come back here and have a game night." Raj said.

"Now that is something that sounds fun." Sheldon said. He was relieved. But he knew he had to make sure it was fine with Amy. "Would you be okay with that Amy?" He asked.

"I've already told them I thought it was a great idea." She answered him. She then turned to Emily. "Emily, this is your first Valentine's Day with Raj, are you okay with it?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea. I am not a big fan of Valentine's Day. I don't think you need to put aside one day a year to tell the person you are with that you love them." Emily answered.

"I agree with you there." Sheldon said. Leonard rolled his eyes at him. "I saw that Leonard."

"So then it's settled." Raj said. "I will make the reservations for us. It will be a great night."

"Great." Amy said.

"So who wants to watch Dr. Who?" Sheldon asked.

The girls all groaned but the guys were all excited. They watched a couple of episodes then everyone went home for the night knowing they all had Valentine's Day plans made.

**Okay so what do you think? Lenny and Howardette in Aspen while Shamy and Rajily stay at home? Good pairings. I have some great ideas.**

**Please let me know what you think...reviews help me keep my thoughts coming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received on this story. It was overwhelming to see so many of you liking this story and making it a favorite or following. I hope I don't disappoint. Now this next chapter will be right before the weekend. There is some foreshadowing in this one if you know the rules of the challenge. **

**I don't own any of this...**

The night before Valentine's weekend the gang got together for pizza. Afterwards, the girls were going to be going to Penny's for a girl's night while the guys played vintage video games since two of them would be away the next night.

"So are you and Amy doing anything tomorrow night?" Raj asked Sheldon once the girls left.

"Yes, we are going out to dinner and then the movies. We usually go out on Thursday night but since we all decided to get together we decided to do it tomorrow night instead. Why do you ask?" Sheldon answered him.

"Well Emily is working late again and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something." He said.

"Oh well sorry." Sheldon said.

"Do you think I could join you?" Raj said.

"No." Sheldon said. He was already going to be spending Saturday night with Raj and Emily. He would never admit it to the guys but he was actually thinking about asking Amy to spend the night with him on Friday. With a possible follow up on Saturday and Sunday if things worked out. She was picking him up for work and would be bringing him home before their date. It was the perfect opportunity to see if they could sleep in the same bed and to test out new ways of intimacy with each other.

"Why not? You invited me before on a date with you guys." Raj sulked.

"Raj, the last time I invited you on a date with Amy and myself, she almost dumped me." He remembered that night vividly. She had been so angry with Sheldon for finding a loop hole in the relationship agreement and then when she finally was able to be alone with Sheldon he basically threw her away like a piece of paper when she came on to him. She was so angry she got up and told him she was done. When he told her he needed her she softened but then got angry again when it was only because she was his ride. She told him if he didn't say something meaningful and from the heart they were done. And he knew she meant it. He wasn't stupid and remembered the lines from Spiderman and how loving it seemed. He knew that was the perfect thing to say to her. She accepted it even if it was from a movie. He wasn't sure if he meant the words but he knew what they basically said. He wanted to be a better man for her.

"What do you mean she almost dumped you?" Raj had not heard the story.

"She was so angry that I invited you she was ready to walk away from our relationship. I am not taking that chance again. I don't want to lose Amy."

"Okay I get it. You need to have some time alone too."

"Thank you. Now can we play some vintage video games?" Sheldon asked.

The guys spent the rest of the night playing while the girls were talking about the weekend.

"So we have appointments for the spa on Saturday late afternoon and then we will all have dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. It is supposed to be one of the best in the area." Penny was telling Bernadette.

"Will be able to get in some skiing beforehand?" Bernadette asked.

"I believe so. Our appointments are for about 3pm and dinner is at 7." Penny answered.

"What about the guys? Do you think they will go skiing?" Bernadette didn't sound so sure.

"Do you remember them roller skating a few years ago? I don't think they will want to ski. I remember Leonard was going to take me skiing a few years ago for Valentine's Day but that didn't work out because I got the flu."

"When was that?" Amy asked. She couldn't imagine Leonard ever wanting to go skiing.

"Our very first Valentine's 5 years ago. Leonard had gotten a trip to see the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland and he was going to take me to see it. Then we would ski. Like I said it didn't work out. He took Raj instead."

"I'm surprised he didn't take Sheldon." Bernadette said.

"Oh he was going to ask him after I got sick, but it turned out Sheldon was also sick. I apparently shared my illness with him." Penny answered.

"Oh now I remember I heard about that. Sheldon said he was supposed to go because of something in the roommate agreement but Leonard wanted to take you instead. I didn't realize it was over Valentine's Day." Amy said.

"Yeah it was a big mess for a while. Sheldon was angry and hurt but it ended up that neither one of us got to go."

"Sheldon said it was your fault he didn't get to go." Amy said.

"Well I don't know who got who sick but we both were sick as dogs that weekend. I would have loved to go to Switzerland." Penny said.

"I would love to go also." Bernadette said.

"Me too." Amy said. "What about you Emily? Have you ever been?" Emily had been quiet. She was still getting used to hanging out with these girls. She didn't see them very often because she had to work late some nights but she did enjoy hanging with them when she could. She still wasn't a fan of Penny but she liked the other two.

"No I've never been to Switzerland. I would love to go someday though." She answered her.

"So you are really okay with spending your first Valentine's Day with us tomorrow?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah like I said, I don't need a specific day to tell a person I love them." Emily answered her.

"So do you love Raj?" Penny asked.

"You know I think I might. I know he loves me, he has told me so." She said.

"Really?" Bernadette said. "Well it doesn't surprise me. He was smitten from day 1."

"He is so cute. I have never been with someone like him before." She said.

"He is one of a kind." Bernadette said.

"I am so glad he found someone." Amy said.

"He deserves it." Penny said.

"Thanks guys. I really like him. But to answer your question Amy, I am actually looking forward to Saturday night. It will be fun. I heard the restaurant is very nice."

"It really is. Sheldon took me there a couple of years ago for our anniversary. Raj tagged along as well."

"Wait Raj tagged along on your anniversary date?" Emily asked.

"Yeah well apparently Sheldon found a loop hole in our relationship agreement that said he could outsource our casual contact and conversation. So he brought Raj along. I almost dumped him that night." Amy said casually.

"Really?" Bernadette and Penny said together. They had heard about the date and how Raj tagged along but Amy had left out the important part of the almost ending the relationship.

"Yeah, I got up from the table after he once again threw away one of my advances and I told him I was leaving. He then said he needed me."

"Awww." Penny said.

"Wait a minute bestie. He said he needed me and I turned around and said really? He said yes, you're my ride." Amy told them.

"That son of a b…" Bernadette started but Amy cut him off.

"Oh I was more than angry. I told him he had better say something meaningful and from the heart or we were through."

"You go girl." Emily said. She didn't know Sheldon and from what she saw of their relationship, things were going extremely well now. She had spent several nights with the girls over the 6 weeks Sheldon was gone hearing about how Amy should just move on and not wait for him. He came back and they had never seemed happier. And after the prom, Emily could see the change in the dynamics. Of course all the girls knew that was because they had dropped the L word to each other.

"So what did he say then? You obviously didn't break up so it must have been good." Bernadette asked.

"He said and keep in mind, I don't memorize things as well as he does with his eidetic memory but this one I remember. He said, 'Amy when I look into your eyes and your looking back in mine everything feels not quite normal, because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is, I don't know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be.'"

"Sheldon said that?" Penny asked. "I didn't think the man had a romantic bone in his body. That is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"I've heard that line before." Emily said. "Where would I have heard it?"

"It's from the first Spiderman movie. I didn't even care that he chose something from a movie. He still said it to me. Even if he didn't know what it meant."

"Oh believe me he knew what it meant." Penny said to her.

"I'm not so sure." Amy said.

"That man has been in love with you for a long time." Penny said.

"I don't think so." Amy commented. "I know I have loved him for a long time but not the other way around."

"You would be surprised the things he did behind your back. Remember when I told you he asked me out on a date?" Penny said.

"Wait, Sheldon asked you out?" Emily asked. "Why?"

"He was trying to make Amy jealous." She answered.

"When was this?" Emily asked again.

"Right before he asked me to be his girlfriend. He told me about it too. He was so angry I accepted a date from Stuart."

"So you accepted a date from Stuart to make Sheldon jealous?" Emily asked.

"Kind of. The girls encouraged me to play the field so to speak. Stuart was a nice guy. And he is a good kisser." Amy said.

"Wait what?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh yeah, I never mentioned it because I started dating Sheldon but after our first date he kissed me."

"He is a good kisser, I remember." Penny said.

"You kissed him too?" Bernadette asked surprised.

"Yeah we went out a couple of times before I dated Leonard." She answered. "It didn't end well for us. I said Leonard's name while I was kissing him."

"You didn't!" Bernadette said. "What did he say?"

"He said well goodnight and stopped kissing me." Penny said.

"That's funny." Emily laughed. "So you and Amy both dated Stuart to make your men jealous."

"No I dated him because he asked. I was not involved with Leonard at the time. Amy on the other hand had been with Sheldon for over a year."

"Wow." Emily commented

"Well it was like Penny said, if it wasn't going anywhere with Sheldon why not play the field. We had been seeing each other for over a year and I had kissed him once. He told me it was fascinating but nothing ever happened after that."

"Wait, I thought you didn't remember that night?" Bernadette said.

"I told Sheldon I didn't because I was very hazy that morning, but things started to come back to me slowly. I never said anything about the kiss. We reset our relationship to being friends so I just accepted that."

"So he said it was fascinating? You mean he didn't want to gargle afterwards. I remember when Beverly kissed him, he gargled for 10 minutes."

"Who's Beverly?" Emily asked.

"Leonard's mother." Penny answered.

"She kissed Sheldon?" She asked.

"Yeah but she was drunk, kind of like Amy was the night she kissed him." Penny said.

"He couldn't believe she had done that. He was repulsed that his best friend's mother would do that to him." Amy said.

"So he told you about it then?" Penny asked. "Does he know about Stuart?"

"No. And he never will." Amy said. "If he knew he would be so angry. I can't imagine him knowing about that kiss."

"Well I won't tell him. I promise." Bernadette said.

"Me too." Penny said.

"I have no reason to tell him." Emily commented.

"Thanks girls." Amy said to them.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Penny opened it to find Raj and Howard just outside.

"Hey girls it's getting late and we have an early flight in the morning. Are you about ready to go Bernie?" Howard asked.

"Wow, I didn't even notice the time. Yeah we should get going. Penny we will see you in the morning. Amy and Emily have a great time this weekend."

"You guys too." Emily said to them. "See you Saturday Amy." Then she left with Raj.

Leonard came over about 5 minutes after Bernadette and Emily left. Amy was helping Penny clean up a bit.

"Okay well I am going to go say goodnight to Sheldon. Guys have a great time in Aspen."

"Okay see you later." Penny said.

Amy went over to Sheldon's and opened the door. Sheldon was just getting the mugs out for tea. He knew she would come over. She always did.

"What kind would you like tonight?" He asked her.

"Chamomile sounds good." She answered him.

He poured the tea and brought the cup over to her.

"So how was girl's night?" He asked

"Informative." She answered.

"Anything I should be informed about?" He asked.

"Not really, just girl talk."

"Yes you are right I don't need to know about any of that stuff." He said.

The two sat in silence for about 20 minutes and just drank their tea. Amy got up to leave shortly after.

"Well it's getting late. I will be here to pick you up at 8:15 tomorrow morning."

"Okay." He answered. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. They had begun to kiss whenever they left each other's company so there was no more needing to remind the other of the date night kiss. They pulled apart after about a minute. Amy was a bit flushed.

"Okay then, goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

"Um, Amy, I was wondering." He started. He wasn't sure how to ask. He wanted her to stay the night the next day but he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to stay here tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes. No one else will be around"

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay?" She asked skeptically. She didn't just want to be invited because she was the only option.

"No, I really want you to stay with me."

"With you?" She asked. She wasn't sure he if he wanted her in the apartment or in his room.

"I don't think I can make myself any more clear. I want you to stay with me tomorrow night and if things go well maybe Saturday and Sunday too." He said.

"Hoo." She said.

"I take it that is a yes."

"Yes, I will stay with you this weekend." She answered him with a big smile on her face. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Okay, okay." He said pulling away. "It is bed time."

"Fine." She said sulking. She turned to walk away.

He pulled her in again and kissed her. He didn't want her to leave unhappy. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he whispered to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said and walked down the stairs.

**Okay so the stage is set for the chaos that can occur. If you know the rules then you may know what could happen with a bit of information Amy shared. I know we didn't see a kiss but let's pretend it happened okay. It will really help my story along.**

**Reviews help me write faster. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I want to thank all of you who have favorite and followed this story as well as reviewed. You have made my day. Now that we have established who will be spending Valentine's with whom, let's get down to the chaos. Okay not quite there yet but I promise it is coming. I think you will be able to see the chaos which will occur in Aspen by the end of this chapter. **

**I don't own any of it.**

On Friday morning, Leonard and Penny made their way over to Howard and Bernadette's apartment. They had decided to call a cab from there since it was a bit shorter distance to the airport from there. Their flight was leaving at 9:30 and they would arrive in Aspen around 12:30.

"Have you heard the weather forecast for Aspen this weekend?" Howard asked them while they were waiting for the cab.

"No have you?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, it is supposed to snow. The weather channel says 3-6 inches with potential for larger amounts in the mountains."

"When is it going to start?" Penny asked.

"Any time. It certainly is cold enough." Howard answered.

"Well let's hope it holds off until we get there. I don't want to land in a snowstorm." Bernadette weighed in.

The cab arrived 10 minutes later and took them to LAX. After they checked in they arrived at their gate to find that the plane was being delayed 45 minutes because a flight from Oregon was running late.

"Oh I hope this delay doesn't mean we arrive in the snow." Penny said.

"I am keeping an eye on the radar. It looks good so far but the storm is close to the Aspen area. I think we may just make it in time." Howard said.

"Good. I don't want to think about driving in the snow. I haven't done so in years. That is the nice thing about California, we rarely get snow." Leonard commented.

Since they had the time to kill, the couples decided to sit down to eat instead of grabbing a bagel or sandwich at the donut shop. They made their way to the airport restaurant to have breakfast. While they were waiting Penny got a text from Amy.

"Oh my God!" Penny exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked.

"Sheldon asked Amy to stay the night with him tonight." She answered.

"No way." Howard said.

"She just sent me a text telling me." Penny replied.

"It's about time." Leonard said. "Do you know how long he has been contemplating doing just that?"

"No, but I bet you do." Penny said.

"Since prom." Leonard said.

"What?" Both Penny and Bernadette were stunned.

"Yeah, apparently when you told him about the post prom mating rituals, he started thinking about it. But when Amy told him that just because he thought she looked pretty didn't mean they had to spend the night together, he chickened out."

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Penny asked.

"Because you have a big mouth and would have told Amy." Leonard answered honestly. "I gave him a hard time that night about losing his virginity. He looked really concerned and then I played it off like a joke. I told him not to worry about it because he didn't have hormones. I had no idea he was struggling with the issue."

"Well he did tell us he was working on it." Penny said.

"Yes, but that was over a year ago. How far have they come since?" Leonard asked knowing the answer but not sure if the girls did or not.

"Second base." Penny and Bernadette said at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Howard asked. "You mean to tell me that Sheldon touched Amy's…"

"We know what second base is Howard. You don't need to say it." Penny said. "And to answer your question, yes Sheldon has done that."

"So Amy told you." Leonard asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling you knew that as well." Penny said.

"I did."

"Wait you knew too." Howard said. "Why do I not hear about these things?"

"Because you would have made fun of him. Amy asked me not to say anything to you. She still thinks he is a flight risk." Bernadette said.

"Sheldon came to me after the prom and asked for advice. He asked me not to say anything to anyone. He thought maybe Amy would tell you girls but he wasn't ready for everyone to know what he was thinking about doing. Amy obviously doesn't know how close he is to asking her to move in with him. The problem is he doesn't just want her as a roommate when that happens."

"Are you serious?" Penny asked.

"We both know they are working towards intimacy. So when he decides Amy will live with him, it will be in his bed not in my old room."

"Wow that is big." Howard said. "Who would have thought it?"

"Yeah so let's just keep the jokes out of it. Okay Howard? We know how Sheldon can freak out over the littlest things. I don't want a joke to make him run for the hills again." Leonard said to him.

"Okay I will try. I can't say I promise. After all, we kind of have that kind of a friendship."

"What kind of friendship?" Bernadette asked.

"The kind where we bust on each other." Howard answered. "He is constantly putting me down about not having a doctorate but one time he actually told me he knew I was good at my job."

"I was there he did say that." Leonard said.

"Wow, so Sheldon actually knows how to compliment?" Penny asked.

"He has matured a lot recently." Leonard said. "Do you know he had Amy teach him to drive?"

"Really?" Howard asked. "In a real car?"

"I believe so." Leonard said.

"How else would he learn?" Bernadette asked.

"We tried to teach him on a simulator a few years ago." Howard answered her.

"I don't think you can learn to drive on a simulator. Being in traffic is the best way. So does he have his license now?" Bernadette asked.

"I am not sure. He told me that he didn't drive still because it was scary and he sometimes gets the pedals mixed up. So who knows? All I know is when he does get it, I will not be driving him everywhere, he will take over sometimes."

"I agree with you on that. He has taken advantage of you for too long." Penny said.

"He hasn't really taken advantage, I did sign up for this when I moved in with him. I knew he didn't drive and I agreed to drive him around. And besides lately he has had Amy to drive him places as well. And she usually brings him home from work. That has been a real help."

"Well let's hope he gets his license real soon." Penny said.

"Okay guys, change of subject, who is going skiing with me when we get to Aspen?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh me for sure" Penny said.

"Um…." Howard said. "I've never been skiing."

"Me neither." Leonard said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bernadette asked.

"But I am willing to try." Howard said.

"Me too." Leonard agreed.

"I guess we will skiing the bunny slopes then." Penny said laughing.

"Hopefully they will do better on skis then on roller skates." Bernadette commented sarcastically.

"Hey." Howard said.

"You two were on your butts more than the kids at that birthday party." Bernadette said laughing.

"She's right you know." Leonard said.

"I know. I just didn't want to be reminded."

"Well at least you guys are willing to try. Can you imagine Sheldon or Raj skiing?" Penny laughed.

"No." They said together.

The couples continued to talk about their plans for the weekend when finally the plane was called to be boarded. They took off about 45 minutes after their originally scheduled flight. It was a smooth flight and they landed around 1:30. The couples made their way to the rental car company and picked up the car. As they drove off the lot, the snow began to fall. It was a good thing the hotel was only a 20 minute drive because as they pulled into the place, the flakes were coming down hard. The wind was blowing and there were white out conditions.

"Good thing the plane landed when it did." Howard said.

"Yeah I could not have driven in this mess." Leonard commented. "I am so glad we arrived safely."

"Shall we check in?" Penny asked.

The couples walked into the hotel and worked their way to the front counter.

"Wow there are a lot of people here." Penny commented.

"Well it is Valentine's weekend." Bernadette said.

"Yeah but there don't seem to be a lot of couples. There are a bunch of groups." Penny said as she looked around.

As they made it to the front desk they spotted a sign that answered most of their questions.

"You have got to be kidding me." Penny said.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Look."

He looked at the sign. "Welcome Murder Mystery Enthusiasts."

"Oh brother." Leonard said.

"I do not want to spend my weekend trying to solve a murder." Penny said.

"I am sure they won't bother us." Leonard said.

"I hope you are right." Penny said.

"Thank goodness Raj isn't here." Howard said. "He would have loved this."

"I don't know it could be fun." Bernadette said. "Showing these guys how a real game is played."

"Oh no, we are not getting involved in this. I know how you are when you want to win." Howard said.

"What? I like to win." She said.

"No, we are not going to play. We are going to spend Valentine's day together in our room or on the slopes." Howard said.

"Fine." Bernadette answered.

The couples checked into their rooms and decided to just relax. They made arrangements to have dinner at a local restaurant to avoid the murder mystery. Unfortunately the storm did not seem to let up and they were forced to eat in the hotel restaurant. It seemed that they were going to have to make the most out of a bad situation.

**So murder mystery weekend, what could possibly go wrong there? Oh and for those of you that are waiting for a jealous Sheldon, be prepared that will be coming up shortly too.**

**Reviews make me write faster. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews. If I haven't gotten to personally thank you know that I love each and every one of you. **

**Okay this chapter will focus on Shamy. One more day until Valentine's Day. A visitor from the past makes an appearance but no angst. And this is not the jealousy part just some fun times and Sheldon sticking up for his woman. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own it. I wish I did.**

Friday was just like every other day for Sheldon. He woke up at 6:30; he took a shower, ate breakfast, and then got ready for work. Except this particular Friday things would be slightly different. He wasn't going in with Leonard like he always did. Today Amy was picking him up and bringing him home. He was used to her bringing him home as that was how they had arranged it since she started working at Caltech. It didn't make sense for her to come all the way over to his apartment every morning since Leonard was going to the same place but after work he wanted to go with her. Working at the same university was not a burden like Howard had suggested but a blessing. He could see her whenever he wanted and lately it seemed they saw each other a lot. He ate lunch with her at least 3 days a week and she drove him home almost every day. Usually they would have dinner with the entire gang at his apartment but every other Thursday was just them. They also had dates every Saturday. This was something Sheldon had insisted upon after he came back from his journey. He knew he had made her angry and when he started making up for all the dates he missed, he realized just how happy he was when he was with her.

Amy arrived at the apartment just as Sheldon was putting on his coat.

"Good morning." She said to him after he opened the door.

"Good morning." He wasn't sure if he should kiss her. He wanted to but did not. "Right on time as always." He said.

"Of course, I can't be late to work either." She said to him.

"Well shall we get going then?" He asked.

"Let me throw this bag in your room." She said indicating the overnight bag she brought with her.

"Just put it on the chair. We can move it later." He said to her.

"Okay." And she put the bag on the chair. "So what are the plans for tonight?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I was thinking we could go to that pub we went to with Leonard and Penny, then maybe we could see a movie."

"The pub sounds nice but I think the movies will be overly crowded tonight, especially with that Fifty Shades movie coming out."

"You don't want to see that do you?" He asked.

"I know that is the kind of movie you would not enjoy. I think if I see it, I may go with the girls. It isn't something for us to see together."

"Why is that?" He asked again

"Sheldon let me explain this in a way that you will understand. I read the book and I am not sure how they were able to make the movie only R rated. It is a very graphic novel. Have you ever read fan fiction?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever read smutty fan fiction?"

"Not on purpose." He answered

"Well let's put it this way, the story makes fan fiction smut seem tame."

"Oh okay." He said. "So no on that movie."

"That's what I said." She said to him.

"Okay well if you are sure. We could always rent a movie."

"As long as it isn't a science fiction movie."

"Well what do you want to see?"

"I would like to see Gone Girl." She answered him.

"Okay what is that about?" He asked. He really didn't care what it was, if she wanted to see it he would get it for her. He really wanted to make the effort to show her he could compromise.

"It's about a couple having some issues and then the wife disappears. The husband is obviously the first suspect in her disappearance. I read the book, it was amazing." She said.

"Well then if that is what you want to see, let's see if we can get it at Redbox before we go out to dinner."

"Really? You mean you are willing to watch it with me?" She was shocked. She figured he would fight her more on the issue.

"I am willing to give it a try. You always watch my movies. Like you said a couple of weeks ago, we always watch with commentary and I have banished you to the kitchen when you talk. I should really take into consideration the fact that you are willing to watch the movie with me."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"I mean you always fight me tooth and nail about seeing a movie I want to see. Why are you suddenly so agreeable?"

"What I can't compromise? Leonard doesn't think I compromise either."

"Well that is because you don't usually. Or if you do compromise it is something silly like just wearing a Raggedy Andy wig over your C3PO costume."

"Well let's say I am trying, okay?"

"And I appreciate it." She said to him.

The two of them split off when they got to work and agreed to meet for lunch with Raj. The rest of the morning was uneventful as was lunch. Although Raj did wean his way into a dinner invite that evening.

As they were walking back to Amy's lab Sheldon asked her, "Why did you have to invite him to dinner with us?"

"Because he was going to be alone. I felt bad for him."

"Just do me a favor and don't invite him back to watch the movie."

"I promise as soon as dinner is over we will ditch him."

"Okay good." They arrived at her lab and were greeted by a very large man.

"Hi Amy." Bert said to her as they arrived in the lab.

"Hey Bert, what brings you here?" Amy asked him. He still periodically stopped by to bring her nice rocks even though she gave them back to him every time now. He still didn't believe that she had a boyfriend.

"Well I thought I would bring you this rock I found and see if you have any plans for tomorrow night. It is Valentine's Day after all." He answered her.

"Of course she has plans tomorrow night. She will be going out with me, her boyfriend." Sheldon said rather angrily. Amy had told him about this guy from the geology lab who had asked her out on a date over a year ago. He had no idea he was still coming around.

"As I have said countless times to you Bert, I have a boyfriend." Amy said casually. "This is Sheldon Cooper, he works in the physics lab."

"I know who he is. I heard the rumor he had a girlfriend but I didn't believe it. I had no idea it was you." Bert said.

"Well yes now that you know, you can leave Amy alone." Sheldon said. "She has told me you have asked her out and she made it clear she was not interested so please be so kind as to back off now."

"Well excuse me. I just know how some girls can be. I was told by those two idiots that went to the rock show with me that she was a lesbian. So what was I supposed to believe." Bert said.

"How about the truth when it is told to you." Amy said. "I tried to tell you last year, I wasn't interested even if I wasn't dating someone, but you made me feel guilty for saying no."

"I'm sorry." Bert stuttered then he left her lab.

"Thank goodness that mess is over with." Amy said. "I am so glad you came down here with me today."

"Yes well, I don't think he will be asking you out again anytime soon." Sheldon said. "Why didn't you tell me he was still harassing you? I could have taken care of this sooner."

"Because it just started happening again not that ago. I thought I could handle him. I'm sorry." She said to him.

"What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you encouraged him to come visit." He said.

"Well I am glad it's over now." Amy said. "I need to get back to work."

"Me too." Sheldon said. "I have a 2:00 class."

"Okay I will be ready by about 4:30 to leave." She said.

He gave her a kiss goodbye and went up to get his materials for his class.

Dinner that evening was uneventful. Raj was happy to be invited along and didn't even get upset when they said goodnight after dinner. He knew they wanted some time alone and since they would be spending the next night together he wasn't going to push his luck.

Sheldon and Amy went back to his apartment to watch the movie. They had gotten a copy of Gone Girl while they were out. Sheldon made tea while Amy set the DVD up to play.

"I think I am going to put my pajamas on before we watch." Amy said to him.

"Really? It is still early." He commented.

"Well we aren't planning on going anywhere else tonight and I just want to be comfortable. I like sitting and watching movies in my pjs."

"Well then maybe I will put mine on as well."

"Okay." She said.

They went back to his room to retrieve their things.

"You go ahead and use the bathroom, I will change in here." He told her.

"Okay thanks." She said and made her way out.

Even though she had suggested putting on their pajamas, Amy still felt strange doing it. She knew that they would be sleeping in the same bed that night and there was no way to avoid him seeing her in them. He had seen her in a nightgown when she was sick so she didn't know why this was feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't like she was wearing anything risqué. She knew better. She had to wait until he was ready for that kind of clothing. Her pajamas were very conservative just bottoms and a top, nothing fancy. He very rarely saw her in anything but skirts or dresses. She heard him open his bedroom door and walk past the bathroom. She finally just put the pajamas on and went out and sat on the couch.

"Shall we start the movie?" He asked as she settled herself.

"Yes." She answered.

He started the movie and immediately put his arm around her to cuddle. He actually found he enjoyed having Amy cuddled against his chest when they were watching movies. It felt very natural.

After the movie was over they got ready for bed. Sheldon began to get nervous about what might happen once they were in bed together. He knew he wanted to explore more intimacy with her but he wasn't sure he was ready this time. He made his way back into his bedroom and found Amy just sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"I don't know where you sleep." She answered him.

"Oh well usually I sleep in the middle. Where do you sleep?" He asked.

"I tend to sleep on the left side." She answered.

"Well then you sleep there and I will take the right." He answered.

"Okay." She said and she got into bed.

They laid in bed for a while not quite knowing what to do or say. After about 10 minutes Sheldon rolled on his side to face Amy.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Does this feel strange to you?" He asked her.

"A little. But that is mostly because I have never really slept with anyone. I slept with a cousin when I was little but that is about all."

"I know what you mean. I shared a bed with my brother a few times when we went on family vacations but that is all."

"So what should we do?" She asked.

"Would you like to cuddle?" He asked.

"I suppose we could do that." She answered him with a smile.

"Okay." He said. "Well then let's do that." He smiled as well.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Amy"

"Goodnight Sheldon." She gave him another quick kiss before rolling over and cuddling into him to sleep.

He put his arm around her and it felt very natural. He was extremely comfortable. They both slept very soundly cuddled together.

**Okay I was not ready for them to go far. They are just getting used to sleeping together right now. Maybe by the end of the weekend there may be some intimacy but I just wanted cuddling this night. I hope that is okay.**

**I have not seen Gone Girl but I have heard good things about it so it seemed like something Amy may want to see. I knew Fifty Shades may be something she reads and may go see with the girls but can you see Sheldon in that movie? I couldn't so I had to nix that idea.**

**We are going back to Aspen in the next chapter. Writing all 4 couples is a challenge, but fun.**

**Reviews are always helpful. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay back to Aspen. There is a murder mystery party going on and one of the four gets into it. I am basing part of this mystery on an episode of the Golden Girls I watched a while ago. I loved that show and the girls went on a murder mystery weekend and some crazy things occurred. The title of the episode is called "The Case of the Libertine Belle" It is not required that you know this show in order to enjoy the craziness. But I wanted those that may know the show to know I took my ideas from that premise. That being said back to the story.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

On Saturday morning, Leonard was the first one up. He was so used to getting up at 7:00 that even on vacation he couldn't sleep in later. He carefully unwrapped himself from Penny and quietly made his way to the bathroom. When he came out he found Penny was awake.

"You're up early." She said to him as he came out.

"I am used to it. Why are you up?" He asked.

"I guess I am getting used to being up early as well. But I can usually sleep past 7 on Saturday mornings."

"Should we stay up or go back to sleep?" He asked.

"I have a better idea." She said and she pulled him back into bed.

About an hour later the couple decided it was time to get up and get ready.

"I do hope the weather is good enough so we can go out today." Penny commented as she was getting dressed. "I can't handle those murder mystery people. They remind me too much of Raj."

"Oh it wasn't so bad last night." Leonard recalled. "You have to admit Bernadette was pretty good at solving the murder."

"It wasn't so much that she knew the answer, she was so in your face about winning. She didn't even give those that came on this weekend the chance to solve it. Well except for that older woman, she was nice to her, but she jumped right in and took over. It was a bit embarrassing." She said.

"Well I am sure they won't be doing a mystery this morning at breakfast so let's go down and eat. I am starving." Leonard said.

"Should we call Howard and Bernadette and see if they are up?" Penny asked. It was almost as if they read her mind as the phone rang at that exact moment. "So weird." She said picking up the receiver.

"What's so weird?" Bernadette asked on the other end of the phone.

"We were just about to call you.' Penny answered.

"Oh well we called first, what's up?" Bernadette asked.

"We were just heading to breakfast and were wondering if you guys were ready to go."

"Yes that is what we were calling about too." She said.

"Well good let's meet down there in 15 minutes then." Penny said.

"Okay see you soon." Bernadette said and hung up.

"Let's get going." Penny said to Leonard.

"Okay, but I've got bad news." He said. He had been looking out the window while Penny answered the phone.

"What's that sweetie?" She asked.

"It's still snowing and it's coming down hard." He answered.

"Are you kidding?" She asked.

"No take a look." He said to her.

She peeked out behind the curtain and was disappointed to see all the snow.

"Damn! I had hoped we could go skiing this morning, now it looks like we will be stuck in this hotel all day. It doesn't look like anyone is going anywhere anytime soon."

"It could be worse." Leonard said.

"What could make it worse than this?" Penny asked

"We could be with Sheldon." He answered.

"True. Can you imagine how much a pain in the ass he would be?"

"Yes that is why it is better we are here with Howard and Bernadette." Leonard said.

"Well speaking of them we better get down to breakfast." Penny said.

"Yeah let's go."

They made their way down to the restaurant. There was quite a bit of activity for so early in the morning. They found Bernadette and Howard standing in the lobby.

"Good morning." Penny greeted them. "How was the rest of your night?"

"We had fun." Bernadette answered.

"I am glad to hear that. I was worried because Howard seemed a little upset when you guys left." Penny said

"Yeah well I promised him I wouldn't get involved in the murder mystery but it was just so obvious I had to stop those idiots that were trying to solve it." Bernadette replied.

"Well I thought you were great." Leonard said to her.

"Yeah she was wonderful." Howard said sarcastically. He was still angry but Bernadette more than made up for her embarrassing him the night before.

"Oh Howie, shush, I solved it fair and square."

"Well you had a little help from that older woman and her friends."

"More like I helped them." Bernadette said.

"Well it still got solved." Howard said. "With or without their help."

"True. Now let's eat breakfast and figure out how we can salvage the rest of this day since it is still snowing."

"I know it sucks." Penny said.

"I'm sure we will find something we can do today." Leonard said.

When they arrived in the dining room the place was swarming with activity.

"I wonder what is going on." Penny said.

"It looks like all the murder mystery people are down here at the same time." Bernadette said. "Oh maybe there is going to be another murder." She said excitedly.

"Yeah but that looks like a real detective." Howard said casually.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Penny asked the host.

"We had a murder in the hotel last night." He answered her.

"Oh another one?" Bernadette said. "What happened? Who are the suspects this time?"

"Oh no, I mean there was a real murder in the hotel last night." He said. "We already have a suspect in custody."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Leonard asked.

"Well it appears a woman invited a man in her group up to her room. When one of our waiters arrived with champagne, he found the gentleman dead on her bed. She claimed she just got out of the shower and hadn't known he was there."

"Oh my." Bernadette said.

"She claims she is innocent and her three friends say she is not a killer. But the body was in her room and no one else was in there with her." He said to them.

"That is terrible." Penny said.

"Just so you know the police would like to talk to everyone who was at dinner last night to see if they saw anything unusual going on around them." The host told them.

"Well I don't know what we can add. We don't know anyone here. We came for Valentine's Day, not for the murder mystery weekend." Bernadette said.

"You solved the mystery last night though. I thought for sure you guys were part of the group." He said.

"Nope it's just my wife has such a competitive side to her she had to get involved." Howard said.

"Oh well, they still will probably want to question you." He said.

"Okay." Howard said.

They found their way to a table to wait for the detective to come over to them. They didn't have to wait long as the man came over about 15 minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Detective Alvarez with the Pitkin County homicide." Detective Alvarez said to them.

"My name is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter; this is my fiancée Penny and our friends Howard and Bernadette Wolowitz. What can we do to help you?"

"Well what I would like to know is did you see anything unusual about anyone around you last night?" He asked.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Leonard answered him.

"Me either." Penny said.

"I was too busy solving the fake murder to notice anything." Bernadette said.

"Well that is quite a coincidence, one of the woman's friends was also part of the solving last night." He said.

"Wait are you telling me those nice older ladies are involved in this murder?" Howard asked.

"Yes, they are now trying to figure this one out also." Detective Alvarez answered him. "The woman's friend organized this trip for a group of coworkers, it turns out she killed her boss."

"Wait, she killed her boss? Why would she do that?" Leonard asked.

"Well as of now we don't have a motive, which is why we are asking everyone if they saw anything unusual." He said to them.

"Well as we said, we didn't see anything. Those women were sitting at the table next to us." Penny said.

"Wait, I did hear the one ask the other for her room key." Bernadette said.

"Well we do know she gave him a key. That is why she said he didn't know he had arrived. She figured he arrived while she was in the shower." The detective said to them.

"Who ordered the champagne?" Bernadette asked.

"Why is that important?" Howard asked.

"Well if the man ordered the champagne maybe he answered the door thinking it was the order but really it was someone there to kill him." She said to him.

"Bernie, this is real life not a mystery. They have their suspect, nothing to solve." Howard tried to reason with her.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why give the guy your key and invite him to your room if you just want to kill him? I mean kill him somewhere else and then go back to the room and pretend like nothing happened."

"That is true." The detective said to her. "Excuse me I am going to talk to the women again. Here is my card, if you think of anything else please give me a call. You are free to go. Although there really is nowhere to go with all this snow."

"Thank you detective." Leonard said. "Guys, why don't we just order some room service?"

"That sounds good." Penny said.

The couples headed up to their room and ordered their breakfast. They decided they would make the most of the day even if they couldn't go skiing.

"Does anything seem strange about the murder that happened?" Bernadette asked.

"No, and it is not a mystery to solve, this is real life and it is kind of scary that someone was murdered here while we slept." Howard said.

"But something is nagging at me." Bernadette stated.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"If no one can get in or out because of this snow storm, how did the detective get here?" She asked.

"I bet the roads are open for them." Penny answered.

"Did you see it out there?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes." Penny said.

"Well there isn't a road open I can tell you that. If the detective got here this morning, he did it on a sled."

"So do you think he was already here?" Howard asked her.

"I think he may be another actor." Bernadette said.

"Do you really think so?" Howard asked again.

"I am not sure but let's see what happens." Bernadette said. "I just have a feeling that maybe those women are part of an elaborate murder mystery."

"Well let's not get involved this time." Howard said.

"I agree with Howard. If this is a real murder, I don't want to get involved at all. If it is an elaborate mystery, I really don't want any part of it. Let's make the most of the rest of this day. We still have our spa appointments I think at 3. Then we can have dinner. Maybe the roads will open by dinner tonight." Penny said.

"I guess you are right." Bernadette said.

"Good, now let's have some fun." Howard said.

**I hope you enjoyed this, reviews will help me write the next chapter faster...thanks in advance.**

**Next up, Valentine's Day for Sheldon and Amy and Raj and Emily...hmmmm who will get jealous?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all, two chapters in two days. I think that might be because I find writing Shamy easier than the other couples. Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers and new followers. I love each and every one of you. This chapter is pure Shamy goodness. We will get back to that murder mystery in the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh this chapter has a bit of M rated stuff but nothing too over the top. **

Every Saturday morning Sheldon gets up at 6:15. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and settles in his spot on the couch to watch Doctor Who. This Saturday was no different. He woke up at 6:15 just like always. The only difference this week was he had a brunette vixen wrapped in his arms and he was very comfortable that way. He had no idea when he asked her to stay if he would like sharing his bed with her. He knew he enjoyed kissing her and recently touching her and he wanted to do more but he was still afraid. So he decided he would do a test run of sleeping in the same bed. And he was definitely enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Unfortunately for him another part of his body was also enjoying the feel of Amy around him. He couldn't let her know about that quite yet. He wasn't ready for that. He was just beginning to understand the appeal of intimacy and he knew he would be ready soon but not this particular morning even if his body said otherwise.

He carefully unwrapped himself from her and made his way to the bathroom. When he completed his morning ablutions, he had a decision to make. He knew that he could easily just let Amy sleep in while he watched Doctor Who or he could go back into his room and wrap himself back up with her and get some more sleep. He had no idea how long she slept on Saturday mornings. He stood in the hallway trying to decide what he wanted to do. He was just about to make his way into the living room, when Amy came out into the hall.

"Sheldon? What are you doing standing out here?" She asked him.

"Well I was just going to go out and watch Doctor Who. I didn't know how late you slept and I didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just before 6:30." He answered her.

"Is it really that early? I think I am going to lay back down for a bit." She said. "You watch your show. I don't want you to mess up your schedule because of me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He knew he loved this woman for a reason.

"Absolutely. You have your routine. Don't mess with it because I'm here." She answered.

He kissed her. "I knew I loved you for a reason." He said and he walked in to the living room.

"I love you too." She said and returned to the bedroom.

An hour later, Sheldon turned off the television. Amy was still not awake. This time there was no decision to make. He made his way back into his bedroom and climbed back into bed. He pulled Amy tightly to him and fell back to sleep quickly. When he woke up again, he found Amy looking at him.

"When did you come back in here?" She asked him.

"As soon as Doctor Who was over." He answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. So I climbed back into bed with you and fell asleep." He said. "Now that we are both awake, there was something I wanted to do."

"What's that?" She asked him.

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate and without a thought Sheldon reached for her chest. He wasn't sure how far he wanted to take things this morning, but he knew he was going to try some new things with her. He had never touched her except over her clothing so he decided he wanted to feel her under the shirt. He slowly lifted her shirt and touched her. He was amazed at the feel. She fit perfectly in his hands and he loved it.

"Oh Sheldon." Amy said between kisses. She couldn't believe he had done that to her. She didn't want it to end. She had been hoping that he would eventually go under her shirt. He had taken off her cardigan on many occasions but this was the first time he ventured into no clothing territory. She was thoroughly enjoying it and hoping it wouldn't end any time soon.

Sheldon was beginning to have a problem below his waist. He knew he wasn't ready for sex yet and he was pretty sure Amy wasn't either. They have had discussions about when they would be ready. Amy had told him that while she felt ready she was nervous about the next steps. They had decided together that they would take things slowly. Not as slowly as they had been taking things, but their new found intimacy would be on their terms not anyone else's. So Sheldon was having an internal struggle with himself. Should he take things further or stop. His struggle was answered when Amy reached below down. It felt right. He started to moan and that encouraged Amy to try something else. When he felt her hand go into his pajama pants he stopped her.

"Amy, as much as I am enjoying this, I think we need to stop." He said panting.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. She felt she had crossed a line and he was now angry with her.

"Don't be. I was enjoying what we were doing quite a bit as a matter of fact. It's just I'm not quite there yet. I hope you understand."

"Sheldon, of course I understand. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. You're not mad at me are you?" She was afraid he would say yes.

"Of course not. You did nothing wrong." He said. "Are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you for this." She said.

"Okay good. So Happy Valentine's Day." He said to her. He was going to wait to give her the gift he bought her later.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said back. She was surprised he even mentioned it this early in the morning. She figured he would just think about when they were out later. She didn't even know if he got her a gift. She got him something small but she didn't care if he got her anything in return.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"I hadn't really thought about it. You did what I wanted to last night, how about we do what you want today. What time is dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Raj told me yesterday the reservations are for 7. He said he and Emily would be here at 6:30."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Do you think you could take me to the DMV?" Sheldon asks her.

"Why?" She was curious.

"Well I think I am ready to try and get my driver's license."

"Are you serious?" She asked him. She had been practicing with him for a few months. She was sure he was ready but he was always making excuses for not wanting to take the test.

"I have never been more serious in my life. I think it is about time I get my license. I need to become more independent. Leonard is going to be moving in with Penny soon and I can't always rely on him or even you to get me places."

"You know I am happy to do that for you." She said to him.

"I know but there are times I need to go places without you or Leonard and it would be nice to get there on my own without taking the bus."

"Well then let's get ready and go to the DMV."

The couple had breakfast and got ready to go.

"So do you want to drive over there or do you want me to do it?" Amy asked.

"Well I guess I should so I can get some last minute practice before I take the test." He answered.

"Okay." She handed him the keys.

He got behind the wheel of the car and did all the safety checks before starting the car and driving down Los Robles Avenue. He only got the pedals mixed up once while driving to the testing site and it was at the very beginning.

"Have you been practicing behind my back?" Amy asked him as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Who would have let me use their car?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure but the last time you drove you were not as good as you were today, so tell me the truth." She said.

"Okay, Leonard has taken me out a few times."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know." She said

"Well, remember when you girls dragged us shopping?"

"Yes." She recalled when she and Penny came out from trying on clothes the two men had been crying.

"Well Leonard was telling me that I didn't compromise enough and him driving me around was such an inconvenience because I refused to learn. I kind of let it slip that you had taught me. He wasn't happy about it at all. So ever since, I have asked him to take me out. So between you and he, I got lots of practice. You took the initiative to teach me and had the patience while I was learning, I wanted you to be the one I was with when I actually got my license."

"That is so sweet. It looks like we won't have that much of a wait today. The day I got my license I waited over an hour before it was my turn. I was so nervous."

They got out of the car and went into the building. There were two teenage boys sitting in chairs waiting. Sheldon went up to the counter. He recognized the clerk as the woman who gave him his permit several years earlier.

"Can I help you?" She asked as Sheldon approached the counter.

"I am here to take my driving test." He answered her.

"Do you have a permit?" She asked.

"Yes I do." He pulled it out of his wallet.

"You've had this for quite a number of years Mr. Cooper." She said.

"It's Dr. Cooper, and yes I have but I have kept it up to date."

"Well Dr. Cooper, what if you don't mind me asking what took you so long to decide to take the test?"

"If you must know I was too evolved to drive." He answered her.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine. I was afraid to drive. I finally got the nerve when my girlfriend taught me."

"Well good for her." The woman said. "So I need you to fill out this paperwork and then take it over to the waiting area. We have 3 officers testing today. Right now, they are all out with testers but it shouldn't be a long wait."

"Thank you." Sheldon said to her and took the papers.

Sheldon filled out his paper work and sat down. He was getting extremely nervous. Amy could sense his nervousness and took his hand. Another couple of teens came into the testing area while they were waiting.

"Hey mister, how come you didn't get your driver's license when you were our age?" One of the boys asked.

"Well as I don't know your age, I couldn't answer that question." Sheldon said to him.

"I'm 16." The boy answered him.

"Oh well than that is easy. I was finishing my doctorate at 16. I didn't have time to get it."

"Getting your doctorate?" The boy asked confused. "I'm in 10th grade. How could you get your doctorate when you were in 10th grade."

"Oh I graduated high school when I was 11." Sheldon answered him.

"Seriously?" The boy couldn't believe it. "You must have been really smart."

"Smart doesn't begin to cover it. I am a genius. I have a masters and two Phd's which I obtained before the age of 20."

"Wow that is really cool. In what field is your doctorate?" The boy was really curious.

"Physics." Sheldon answered proudly.

"I love science. Right now I am taking A.P. Biology and Chemistry. I hope to take A.P. Physics next year."

"Good for you." Sheldon said. "What is your favorite?" He asked him. He had never met a teenager who was curious about science like this young man seemed to be interested.

"I like the chemistry. The biology is okay but it is all about icky squishy things. I'm really good at math so I think I will like physics as well."

"I agree with the biology part." Sheldon said to the young man.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy, you know I have said the same thing this young man has said about biology. You will have to excuse my girlfriend, she has a Phd in neurobiology."

"Oh well sorry, miss. I didn't mean anything by it. It is just not for me." He said.

"It is perfectly okay. I hear it all the time." She said looking at Sheldon.

At that moment two officers walked in and it was time for Sheldon and the young man to take their tests.

"Well good luck mister. I hope you get your license." He said to him

"Thank you. I hope you pass as well." Sheldon said to him.

"Good luck." Amy said to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Amy, not in public." He scolded but had a big smile on his face.

Sheldon walked out of the building with the officer and got in the car. Amy watched as he checked his mirrors and seats. She saw him start the car and pull out. She sat back down and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to Penny telling her what was going on and asking how things were in Aspen. She then pulled out a book to read while she waited for Sheldon to finish his test.

**A/N: Okay I know I ended and you all don't know if he got his license or not but if I wrote that part then I would have to write the next part of that story line and I need to save some for the next chapters. So sorry, you will have to wait until chapter 8. Oh did you like the conversation with the young man. I thought about having the boys make fun of him but it seemed unnecessary. **

**Next chapter, back to Aspen. Did the older lady actually kill her boss? It may snow where I am so I may be home from work the next couple of days. I may be able to get another chapter out in the next couple of days.**

**Reviews help me write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so this story is coming together a lot better than I had originally planned. Plus I found I have a snow day tomorrow so I don't have to work. So I am getting it typed out quickly. Heading back to Aspen, the couples are going to be dealing with a bit of the aftermath of the "murder" that took place. I place it in quotes because we still aren't sure it is real or not. You will have to wait to find out. Okay so I am introducing a few minor characters into this chapter just to keep the story moving. I hope I don't confuse you with all the names. And boy I hope I didn't get them messed up myself. There is a bunch of dialogue in this chapter. So enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters you recognize, I do however own my own that I came up with...**

Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Penny had breakfast in their rooms. Penny called down to the front desk to see if they were still able to have their spa treatments in the afternoon. She was pleased to find out that they would be able to accommodate them. After breakfast the couples decided to go to the pool and hot tub and just relax for a while. They were grateful to find that no one else was at the pool when they arrived.

The couples decided to swim for a while then they hit the hot tub. As they were getting in, they were joined by a couple of older women. Bernadette recognized one of the women as the woman who helped her solve the mystery from the night before. She saw the group and walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Carole and this is my friend Jane. I wanted to introduce myself because you were really good last night when you solved that murder."

"Thank you." Bernadette said to her.

"I was wondering if you could help us now." Carole said to her.

"What can I do for you?" Bernadette asked.

"Well it seems my friend, Dawn, is a suspect in a murder that happened in her room. She claims she didn't do it because she was in the shower. Now I know her and she isn't capable of doing the things they said she did. You didn't happen to see anything suspicious last night?"

"No we already told the detective that we didn't notice anything out of the ordinary other than your friend asking for the extra room key from Jane over there." Howard interjected. "I am not sure how we can help you."

"I gave her the key so she could invite her boss up to the room." Jane said. "She was up for a promotion and she wanted to help her chances if you know what I mean."

"Jane! Don't put Dawn's business out there like that." Carole said to her.

"So what you are saying is she willingly invited the gentleman to her room?" Bernadette asked curiously.

"Yes she did. She gave him the key. They were the only two with access to the room. I know it looks bad but believe me, she is not capable of killing anyone." Carole said.

"You know how bad this looks right?" Leonard asked.

"We know which is why we are asking for help. She didn't know her boss had ordered the champagne so when she answered the door she just assumed it was him even though she had given him the key. It surprised her to find him on her bed dead." Jane said.

"Did anyone else know she invited him to the room?" Bernadette asked. She wanted to help this woman. She seemed really nice but it wasn't looking good at all.

"Not that we are aware, but her competition for the promotion is also on this trip." Carole said.

"Oh really?" Bernadette asked. "That seems like a motive for someone else."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"I mean what if that woman saw your friend give their boss the room key. Then she followed him up and knocked on the door. He thinks it is the champagne he ordered and answered the door. She then kills him in a fit of rage or jealousy." Bernadette answered.

"That sounds like something out of a mystery novel." Howard said. "It's a little to cliché."

"That might be but it makes sense. I think you need to tell Detective Alvarez what you know." Bernadette said.

"I told him about it and he said he would look into it." Carole said to them.

"Well since it looks like we are snowed in tonight, I will keep an ear out and see if I hear anything that can be of help." Bernadette said.

"Thank you so much." Carole said to her. "We will let you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay I will let you know if any of us hear anything." Bernadette told her as they left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Howard turned to Bernadette. "You aren't seriously considering getting involved in this, are you?" He asked her.

"Why not? They seem like very nice ladies. Carole reminds me a little bit of my grandmother."

"Why not? Um because this is not a mystery that needs to be solved, this is a real murder. That is why not." Howard yelled.

"Okay Howard calm down." Leonard reasoned.

"Why should I calm down? My wife wants to get herself involved in a real life murder mystery on Valentine's Day!"

"I am not getting involved. I simply told the women I would keep an ear out and listen for anything unusual." Bernadette said to him.

"I am actually with Bernadette on this one." Penny said to the astonishment of both Howard and Leonard.

"What? I thought you hated this stuff." Leonard said.

"Yes but like you guys have both said, this is real life and it seems that this woman is being set up or a really good actor. I think if we hear something we should let them know." Penny said.

"Thank you Penny." Bernadette said.

"You know what, the girls are right. Maybe we just listen and maybe we will hear something." Leonard said to Howard.

"Okay fine. But we will not confront anyone. If we hear something we either tell Carole and Jane or we talk to Detective Alvarez. We don't need to get ourselves injured or worse, killed if we try and confront a murderer." Howard said.

"Okay agreed. You girls okay with that?" Leonard asked them.

"Yes." They both said at once.

The couples left the pool area and the girls got ready to go for their spa treatments. They arrived at the spa just before 3 and there was several other women waiting in the lobby. Penny walked up to the counter.

"Hello I have an appointment for 2 at 3:00." She said to the woman behind the counter.

"Are you Penny?" The woman asked.

"Yes." She answered her.

"Okay great. Laura and Andrea will be taking care of you two today. They will be right out to get you. You can have a seat. I see you are down for massages facials, manicures and pedicures. Is that correct?" She asked them.

"Yes it is." Penny answered.

"Oh I haven't had a massage in years." Bernadette commented. "Howard tries to give them to me, but he just doesn't have the strong hands needed to work my aching muscles."

'I know what you mean. Leonard tries to rub my neck sometimes. It can be downright painful." Penny laughed.

The girls were greeted about 5 minutes by two ladies who introduced themselves as Laura and Andrea. They were taken back to start their spa treatments. The first thing they did was the massage. 60 minutes later the women were treated to a facial. They then met up together to have their manicures and pedicures.

"Oh Penny that was wonderful." Bernadette said to her after she picked out the color nail polish she wanted.

"I know. I wish I could do that more often. It was extremely relaxing."

"Agreed." She said to her.

The women chatted while they were having their manicures and then they were led to the chairs for the pedicures. There were three other women sitting in the chairs. They seemed to know each other as they were having an animated conversation.

"I can't believe he's really dead. He was such a great man." The woman said. Bernadette looked at Penny. They knew these women had to be talking about their dead boss.

"But do you really believe that Dawn did it?" The second woman asked.

"It certainly looks that way." The first woman said.

"I know what it looks like, Kathy. But seriously, why would Dawn plan this whole trip for the company just to turn around and kill Adam?"

"Cindy, don't you see she was jealous that Martha was going to get the promotion." Kathy said to her.

"Yeah well we all know why she was getting it don't we?" The third woman weighed in to the conversation.

"Now we don't know that, Sandy." Cindy said to her.

"Oh please, she was bragging about it at lunch the other day." Sandy said. "She was sleeping with him. She told me that he said he loved her. I bet Dawn found out and invited him to her room just to kill him."

"But why would she invite him to the room? I mean if she wanted to kill him why not just visit his room? No one would have thought it was her." Cindy said.

"Martha was sharing a room with Adam. She told me. According to her, Adam was going to let Dawn know that Martha was getting the promotion." Sandy said.

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other. This was definitely not looking good for Dawn. If she knew that this Martha woman was staying with their boss, Adam, then maybe she did kill him in a fit of rage and jealousy. They just kept listening.

"Well maybe Dawn really didn't know what was going on and had invited Adam to her room for the same reasons Martha was staying with him." Cindy said casually. "We know that Adam got around and so does Dawn."

"Do you think Adam was going to sleep with Dawn?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe." Cindy said.

"So do you believe Dawn's story then?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Cindy answered.

The ladies finished with their pedicures and left the spa. Penny and Bernadette had heard it all.

"What do you think?" Bernadette asked Penny.

"I don't know, it sounds like this Adam guy was a real player. He was sleeping with one and then going to the other's room. Maybe neither one of them was going to get the promotion. But this is important stuff. Should we let Carole and Jane know or just go right to Detective Alvarez?"

"I am not sure. Why don't we ask the guys what they think we should do and go from there." Bernadette said.

"That sounds like a plan." Penny agreed.

The two left the spa and headed back to their rooms to talk to the guys and then get ready for dinner. This weekend was getting really interesting.

**Okay sorry, cliffhanger. Next up more Shamy and let's bring in Rajily to help with the story. We haven't seen them in a few chapters. **

**Please review...you guys are awesome for doing so. They help me write really fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter. I am splitting chapter 8 and 9 into Shamy and I will get back to the murder mystery in chapter 10. I had to split it because I have a lot planned for this day and so many of you need a bit of Shamy goodness. Now quick warning before you read this, it has spoilers for the episode that will air tomorrow night, January 29. So if you don't know or don't want to know don't read until after you see the episode.****Okay so here is the goodness.**

**I wish I could say I own these characters but sadly I don't.**

"Sheldon, I am so proud of you." Amy said to him as they pulled out of the parking lot at the DMV. Sheldon was holding his newly acquired license in his hand. "I knew you could do it."

"I was nervous but the officer was extremely nice. He talked calmly with me and made me feel like I really could do it. Things like that don't usually work on me. This time it actually worked."

"Well that is great. Now where are we going?" She asked since they still had several hours until their dinner.

"Well now that I have my license, I want to be able to use it." He said to her.

"So let me guess you want to get a car?" She asked.

"Well actually I already bought one." He said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" She asked intrigued.

"Because I was confident I would get my license and I wanted to be prepared. I am always prepared."

"Why does that not surprise me? So what did you get?" She asked

"Well I bought a Land Rover." He answered her. "I needed something larger for my height."

"So where is it?" She asked.

"Well that is where I need your help. I purchased it the other day but as I did not have my license I could not drive it home. I would like to go pick it up and sign the final papers. Do you mind?" He asked.

"Absolutely not. This is great. Now you can drive tonight." She said.

"Of course I can." He replied. "I figured since it is a special occasion you may want to indulge in a drink. I can be the sober driver. Who knows what Emily and Raj will drink."

"That's brilliant."

"It's what I do." He said smirking.

"So after we get the car, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well I have a couple of errands I need to run. I can do that now and then we can meet back at my apartment in an hour."

"What do you have to do?" She asked.

"I have to pick something up." He answered suspiciously.

"What?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Oh." She replied. She didn't want to press him. It was Valentine's Day. Maybe he was picking up a present for her, but she was not getting her hopes up. "Well I have to go back to my apartment anyway. I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" He asked. "I thought you brought everything last night."

"Well you did say it was a one night sleepover with possible follow up. Are we going to follow up?" She asked.

"Well of course, I thought you knew that already." He answered her.

"I kind of did but you didn't say anything, and I sure don't want to assume anything."

"Amy, listen to me. I enjoyed last night and I want you to stay again tonight and tomorrow night." He said.

"Well then I need some more clothes. So I will go to my apartment and pick up the clothing, you will go to do whatever it is you have to do and then we meet back at your apartment. Let's go get your new car." She said and drove toward the dealership.

Once they were at the car dealership, Sheldon took a test drive of the car he had picked out. He liked the car and finished his paperwork. He and Amy drove off about 45 minutes later and agreed to meet back at the apartment at 2pm. Amy went back to her apartment. She had lied a little bit to Sheldon about what she needed to get there. She needed more clothes but she also realized she had left his gift at her place as well. She got back to her place and picked up her things. She looked at the time and knew she really didn't need a full hour but didn't want to tell Sheldon. She wished she had a key to his place but he had yet to give her one so she would have to wait the time out. She decided to make a quick trip to the mall to see if she could find a new dress for their date that night. She had something she could wear but she wanted something new. She headed to the mall and figured she had about 45 minutes until she was due back at Sheldon's.

Sheldon had to pick up his gift for Amy. He had ordered it earlier in the week and knew it would be ready for their date. He had picked out a locket much like the one Leonard had gotten for Penny before he left on his journey in the North Sea. He had the picture from the prom made to fit in the locket. He had it engraved with their initials and the date they met. While he was out he made a decision. He was going to ask Amy to stay with him on the nights Leonard stayed with Penny. They were now up to 3 nights a week and he was getting used to being in his apartment alone. He was telling her the truth when he said he enjoyed her company the night before. He wanted her there more. He planned on asking her before they went out to dinner. He wanted to give her the gift to wear at dinner. He made his way to the mall and picked up what he needed and then made his way home. He had a little time to kill before Amy was back and he had a bit of cleaning to do if there were going to be guests over. He also wanted to make brownies. He knew they were Amy's favorite and he definitely enjoyed a good brownie. He got the dishes from breakfast cleaned up and started on the brownies. He decided to put some music on while baking the brownies. Recently he had taken a liking to Taylor Swift and had downloaded several of her songs onto his iPod.

Amy was rounding the last set of stairs to get to 4A when she heard the unmistakable sound of music. She knew Penny wasn't home so the music had to be coming from Sheldon's apartment. That couldn't be right however because he never listened to music, ever. He refused to allow her to put it on in the car because he didn't want people to mistake him for a gang member. She definitely heard music and she heard singing.

"_But I keep cruising  
>Can't stop, won't stop moving<br>It's like I got this music  
>In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright<br>Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off"<br>_

There was no way that was Sheldon singing. He didn't sing. And was that Taylor Swift? Where the hell was she? She wasn't sure if she had stepped into a parallel universe and found a new Sheldon. She walked into the apartment quietly.

"_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break  
>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake<br>Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
>Shake it off, Shake it off"<em>

He was also dancing around. She couldn't believe it. It was him singing and dancing to Taylor Swift.

"Sheldon?" She called out. He had his back turned and didn't hear her.

"Sheldon!" She screamed.

He turned around and yelled. "Amy! How long have you been here?" He asked embarrassed.

"Oh long enough to hear you singing Taylor Swift. What happened to you hating music?"

"I thought I told you I took a liking to her when I was trying to use music to make me anxious."

"No you did not. But that doesn't explain what you are doing."

"I was cleaning and making brownies." He said to her.

"Oh I love brownies." She said.

"I know."

"Did you get all your errands done?" She asked him.

"Yes. Did you get everything you needed? It looks like you went to the store."

"Well I had time to kill since I don't have a key to get into this place. So I went to the mall and bought a new dress for tonight." She said. She didn't want to be angry but she gave him a key a few years back when she was sick. It was easier when he came over to check on her if she was sleeping he could just get in. And it was easier than him breaking into her apartment. He hadn't reciprocated the offer of a key. She knew Penny had one and she was a bit jealous of that but then again not only was she their neighbor but she was Leonard's fiancée. She thought maybe Sheldon would give her one eventually.

"Oh well I think we need to rectify that situation." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean I think you should have a key. Which is why part of what I had to do today." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"Open it" He replied.

She slowly opened the box. Inside was a key.

"Is this what I think it is?" She couldn't believe it.

"Amy, Leonard has begun his move across the hall. He is now staying at Penny's 3 nights a week."

"I am aware. I am also aware of how late you have let me stay here on those nights. You don't kick me out at your normal bedtime."

"That is because I like the company. There were many nights I almost asked you to stay."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" He asked curiously.

"I mean, I had a feeling you wanted me to stay but never asked."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked. She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty.

"For making you wait." He answered.

"I told you at prom, I understand. And I do. I am in no rush. I am just as new to this as you are. It is okay."

"Well now I am ready. Will you stay with me on the nights Leonard is across the hall?" He asked her.

"Absolutely."

"Good." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. It was easier than he thought it would be to ask. He knew she would say yes and he was very glad he asked.

**Okay part two will be up soon. Thanks for those that have reviewed up to this point. I love seeing those notifications about the reviews.**

**Keep them coming...I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't express how grateful I am to all of you who have reviewed this story. It warms my heart. **

**Okay here is part 2 of the Shamy chapter and there is some Rajily as well. Enjoy!**

**I don't own it...**

Sheldon continued to kiss Amy. He was so happy she said yes to the arrangements. He moved them over to the couch and sat them down. They never once lost contact with each other. He slowly pushed her down and began unbuttoning her sweater.

"You know you wear way too many layers." He said to her.

She laughed at this.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"I never thought I would hear you complain about the amount of clothing I am wearing."

"Well it makes it difficult to accomplish what I am attempting to do." He laughed. He continued to unbutton her sweater then the shirt underneath it He was met with a T-shirt after that. "Really?" He laughed and pulled that up over her head.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" She asked him.

"Why? We are here by ourselves and we are not expecting anybody until this evening. So I find we are in a perfectly acceptable place. Besides the brownies are in the oven. If we stray too far away we may burn them."

"Oh well maybe we should just wait until they are finished." She said sadly.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked hoping she would not want to stop.

"Not really." She answered.

"Well then…" He leaned back in and kissed her. He was in the process of taking her bra off when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey guys, I thought I would come by early to see if you…" Raj said as he walked through the door and then suddenly stopped shocked by the sight in front of him.

"Get out!" Sheldon screamed at him. Amy grabbed her shirt and pulled it back over her head.

Raj quickly retreated out the door. He stood on the other side knowing he couldn't run. He was right as 5 minutes later the door swung back open to reveal a very angry Sheldon staring at him.

"Sheldon, I am really sorry. I didn't have any clue. I figured you guys would be playing games or watching tv. I had no idea." Raj said to him.

"Did you ever think to call? Or better yet knock before you enter someone's apartment. I am issuing you one strike. Now what do you want?" Sheldon said angrily.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something before dinner."

"Well as you can see we are busy,…" Sheldon started but was cut off by Amy.

"Oh he doesn't have to leave." She said as she walked back into the living room. "Let him come inside."

"But Amy." Sheldon whined.

"It's okay Sheldon" She said as she walked up behind him. "We have plenty of time for that later." She gave him a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen where the timer for the brownies were going off.

"Fine then Raj, you may come in, but you are still getting a strike." Sheldon said to him.

"Okay, thanks Amy." Raj said to her. "So um…" he wasn't sure where to start. He knew he had interrupted something personal between these two and he wasn't sure if he should say anything to them.

"Raj, if you are going to ask about what you walked in on a few minutes ago, I caution you ask carefully." Sheldon said.

"I wasn't going to ask." He said.

"Yes you were. So ask away. Obviously we can't keep things a secret around here." Sheldon commented.

"Look, I am sorry. I should have knocked. But honestly, I did not think I would walk in on what I saw. I have one question though." He said honestly

"And what is that?" Sheldon asked him.

"If I had been a few minutes later, would I have walked in on sex?"

Just as he asked that question, Amy let out a scream. She had been surprised by his question and was not paying attention to where her arm was when pulling out the brownies. She brushed her arm on the top shelf of the oven.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sheldon rushed over to her.

"I caught my arm on the top shelf. I burnt my arm." She said looking at the arm.

"Run some lukewarm water on it for a while." Sheldon told her. "It should start to take the sting out of it. I'll take care of the brownies."

"Okay." She said and started the water.

Sheldon took care of the brownies and then went into the bathroom to find an antidote for the burn.

"Oh no." Sheldon said.

"What's wrong?" Raj asked.

"I seem to be out Neosporin." He answered.

"You know what, Emily is finishing work soon. I can call her and have her pick some up at the drug store." Raj offered.

"Could you do that? It would be most helpful. In the meantime, I have some aloe that might make it feel a bit better." Sheldon said taking it out of the cabinet. He went back into the kitchen where Amy was still running water on her arm. He pulled her arm out from the water and took a look at it.

"It doesn't look that bad." Amy said.

"Yeah I think we can avoid the emergency room tonight." Sheldon laughed. "Here is some aloe. Raj is calling Emily and asking her to stop and get a burn medicine for you."

"Okay. What time is it?" She asked.

"4:30…we have time." He answered her.

"Well I need to go get ready. What time is our reservation again?" She asked.

"7:00." He replied.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Emily. She will be finished work at 5:00. She said she can stop at the drug store on her way home. She has to run to her apartment and get ready. I am going to go and pick her up and come back here by 6:30. She said if you put aloe on it, it will be fine for the time being. She said something about a prescription that she could pick up later if it is really bad. She will look at your arm when she gets here and if she feels it needs the prescription she can write it out for you."

"Thanks Raj. We will see you in a bit." Amy said.

"Okay see you guys." Raj said. "Oh by the way Sheldon, I noticed someone parked in your parking space in the lot. I was going to use it until I saw an SUV parked there. Amy's car is usually in it but her car is in Leonard's usual spot."

"Oh that is okay, that is my car." Sheldon answered him.

"Why do you have a car?" Raj asked curiously.

"Well to drive around town I suppose." Sheldon replied.

"But you don't drive." Raj said.

"I do as of this morning when I passed my driving test." He said.

"Oh wow! That is awesome, congratulations." Raj said smiling. "When did you learn how? More importantly, who taught you?"

"I did." Amy answered him.

"And Leonard." Sheldon said.

"Wait, Leonard knew?" Raj asked.

"I kept it a secret for a while but I told Leonard a few weeks ago and he went out with me a few times and helped me with some of the problems I had when I was driving with Amy. He helped me keep my mind on which pedal was which."

"Well good for you." Raj said. "This will be freeing for you. You won't have to rely on everyone else for a ride."

"I know. I am actually glad I finally did this."

"Okay I am going to get going and get ready. We will be back at 6:30." Raj said and walked out of the apartment.

Emily finished work at 5:00 and made her way out. She knew she had an just a little over an hour to get ready and she told Raj she would stop at the drug store to pick up a burn cream for Amy. She stopped at the Walgreens right up the road from her apartment and ran inside. She found what she was looking for and headed up to the counter. As she made her way down the aisle she saw a box of Raj's favorite chocolates. She and Raj had already exchanged gifts the night before but she knew he loved these. She picked up a box and ran up to the counter. She asked the cashier to put the chocolates in a separate bag as she wanted it to be a surprise for him. She paid for her purchases and turned from the register. She didn't see the young girl who was running from the other register and she ran smack into her.

"Oh I am so sorry." Emily said to the teenager, picking up the bags that had dropped out of their hands.

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention." She said to her taking her bag and running out the door.

"Wow she was in a hurry." Emily said to no one in particular.

Emily got in her car and made her way back to her apartment. She knew Raj was due at her house at 6:15 then they would go to Sheldon's to pick them up. After dinner they had planned on heading back to the apartment to play games. She was really looking forward to it.

Raj arrived about 10 minutes early. She was still getting ready and let him inside.

"Oh I got you something." She said to him.

"We already exchanged gifts, what is this for?" He asked.

"Just because. You are going to love it." She said and handed him the bag. "I will be right back." She ran back into her room to finish her make up.

Raj looked in the bag and paled.

"Um, Emily, do you have something you need to tell me?" He asked nervously.

"What would I have to tell you?" She asked.

He held up what he found in the bag.

"Are you pregnant?" He said holding the pregnancy test up to her.

"That is not mine. I got you those little chocolates that you love." She said. "Where is the bag?"

He handed her the bag and she looked inside. There was no sign of the chocolates.

"Oh damn. This bag must belong to the young woman I ran into in the drug store. No wonder she was in such a hurry. She is in for a big surprise when she opens her bag."

"So you are not pregnant?" He asked.

"No I am not pregnant. Why do you want me to be?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be upset if you were, but I can tell you I really am not ready." He answered honestly.

"Me neither. That is why we have been careful." She said as she kissed him.

"True. Okay shall we head to Sheldon's?" He asked.

"Let's go." She said.

"So we have a little over an hour." Sheldon said as he closed the door behind Raj. He pulled Amy to him and kissed her.

"Sheldon, I have to get ready." She said pulling back. "As much as I would love to continue this, we can do this later."

"You're right." He said. He kissed her again. "You get a shower first. I am going to clean up the brownie mess. How is your arm?"

"It actually feels better." She answered. "I think it will be fine. There is a little blister but it doesn't hurt as badly as before."

"Okay." He said.

She headed back to the room and grabbed her things. She bought a new dress earlier in the day that was a little different than the ones she usually wore. This one was red. She very rarely wore red but since it was Valentine's Day, she thought it was appropriate. It was a bit shorter than she normally wore, falling just below her knees. She got her shower and went into his room to get dressed. She wanted to do something different with her hair so she dried and curled it a little. She didn't want to make it so different that Sheldon wouldn't recognize her but a little curl wouldn't hurt.

She walked out into the living room and found Sheldon watching television. He turned around and was in awe. He loved her dress. It was perfect for her. It wasn't over the top like he had seen Penny wear in the past. It was her.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"But it is missing something." He said.

"What do you mean? There is nothing else. And I am not wearing a cardigan tonight." She said.

"No, I mean I think it is missing this." He said and produced the box that contained the locket.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's your Valentine's gift." He answered her. "You thought I didn't get you anything. Didn't you?"

"I thought the key was my gift." She said.

"No silly. I just thought of that today. I picked this out last week." He said to her. "Here open it." He handed her the box.

She opened the box and pulled out the locket.

"Sheldon this is beautiful." She said. She opened the locket and saw the picture of them from the prom. She smiled as she remembered that night.

"Turn it over." He said.

She turned it over and saw their initials and the date.

"I love this." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said to her and gave her a kiss. "Now I have to go get ready."

"Wait, I have something for you too." She said. She went back to the room to get her gift for him. "Here I wanted to make sure you got this before you got dressed."

"Why is that? I already know what I am wearing." He said.

"Just open it." She said to him.

He opened the box she gave him and found a red tie. On that tie there were lightning bolts.

"A Flash tie? This is amazing. Where did you find this?" He asked her astonished.

"It is amazing what you can find online." She answered him.

"So I can wear this tonight? I don't have to wear the one I always wear when we go out to some place nice."

"No I want you to wear this one. It matches my dress almost perfectly." She said.

"This is great. I love it. Thank you." He said and he kissed her again.

"Okay, okay. Go get ready. Raj and Emily will be here in about 30 minutes."

He rushed back to his room and retrieved his things. He got his shower and got dressed in 20 minutes. They were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys are you ready to go?" Raj asked as Sheldon opened the door for them.

"Yes we are ready." Sheldon said.

"Amy I love your dress." Emily said to her.

"Thank you. Yours is great too." Amy said.

"Thanks." Emily answered.

"Okay let's get moving here." Sheldon said.

"Relax Sheldon we are fine." Amy said.

"Shall we?" Raj said and held out his arm to Emily. She took it.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and the couples walked out of the apartment and headed down the stairs on their way to dinner.

**A/N: Okay next up Valentine's Dinner in Aspen. The murder mystery continues...**

**Reviews help me write this faster...thanks in advance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. I am so excited to be over 100 reviews. I have tried to thank each and everyone of you individually but to all the guests and those who have PM disabled just know that I read all your reviews and love all of you.**

**So back to Aspen and a murder mystery...**

**I wish I owned these awesome characters...**

Penny and Bernadette made their way back to their hotel rooms. The guys were in Penny and Leonard's room watching television.

"Hey how were your spa treatments?" Leonard asked when the girls entered the room.

"Extremely relaxing." Bernadette answered. "I haven't had a good massage in years."

"Hey I give you massages all the time." Howard protested.

"I said a good massage." She replied.

"Oh." He said.

"You will never guess what we overheard." Bernadette said changing the subject.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the murder. Am I right?" Leonard asked.

"Yes and we wanted your opinion as to who we should tell." Penny said.

"Okay so what did you hear?" Howard asked.

"Well apparently this Adam guy was the boss of the company and Dawn was up for a promotion along with this other woman, Martha. The women we overheard said that Martha was sleeping with Adam and she was going to get the promotion. They think that Dawn invited Adam to her room to seduce him. And they think he knew this and was planning on sleeping with her." Bernadette said.

"Well only one of them believed that. The other women tended to believe Dawn invited him to kill him because he knew he was sleeping with this Martha." Penny added.

"Wow it sounds like a real soap opera." Leonard said.

"But what makes no sense to me," Howard said. "is why invite a man to your room to kill him. Why not go to his room?"

"Well that's just it." Bernadette started to answer. "He was staying with Martha. And these women think Dawn knew."

"Oh man this just looks really bad for Dawn." Leonard said.

"Yeah we know. They seemed like such nice ladies." Penny said.

"So who do you think we should tell?" Bernadette asked.

"I think we should talk to Detective Alvarez." Howard said. "Remember we don't want to get too involved in this case."

"Well we could mention the conversation to Carole and Jane." Penny said.

"They may already know. I agree with Howard on this on, I think we should see Detective Alvarez." Leonard said.

"Okay, where is his card?" Bernadette asked.

Howard handed her the card they were given and she made the call. He said he would be up to their room in 15 minutes. When he arrived the girls told him what they had overheard at the spa.

"Well then, I guess we now have our motive." Detective Alvarez said. "It looks like this is a case of jealousy."

"So does this mean the case is over and you will arrest Dawn?" Bernadette asked.

"It appears I have no choice. We have kept her in a separate room while the investigation continued but now I think we have enough evidence to make an arrest." He answered.

"Well I guess I can say I'm glad we could help." Bernadette said.

"Yes thank you. I am sure with what you overheard plus all the other evidence we can make quite a case against Dawn." He said to them. "Again thank you. I am going to go down and make a call to my supervisor."

"Well goodbye then. I can't say I feel great about this." Leonard said. "But at least the case is solved."

Detective Alvarez left the room and the couples looked at each other.

"Does anyone feel bad that we are sending a woman to prison for murder?" Penny asked.

"The evidence was all there. She had to have killed him." Howard said. "I think we helped justice be served."

"I guess. But I still feel a little bit guilty about not going to Carole and Jane with what we heard." Bernadette said.

"We did the right thing." Leonard said.

"I agree." Howard said.

"Well it's too late now anyway. What's done is done." Penny said.

"Yeah. So what time are we eating?" Bernadette asked.

"Well the dinner hours are from 5-9 tonight. We have a 7pm reservation." Howard answered.

"That is perfect. That gives us about an hour to get ready." Penny said.

Howard and Bernadette left the room and headed back to their room. Howard got into the shower first. Bernadette kept thinking about the murder that occurred. Something just didn't seem to fit. Why would Dawn ask her boss to come to her room just so she could kill him? It seemed to easy an answer. She just couldn't figure out the last piece to this puzzle. Howard came out 20 minutes later and Bernadette went into get ready. While she was in the shower it came to her. Dawn said she came out of the shower and someone was knocking on her door. She opened it to find a man bringing champagne. Carole had said Dawn told her she didn't order it and figured Adam had. She never saw Adam until the waiter pointed him out. She got out of the shower and rushed out.

"Howard I figured it out. Dawn did not murder Adam." She said to him.

"Bernie, yes she did. She was jealous that the other woman was getting the promotion over her. She killed him end of story."

"No Howard, listen to me. It came to me when I was in the shower that Carole said Dawn was in the shower when Adam came in to her room. She said when she got out there was someone knocking on her door. If she gave Adam a key why would he knock?"

"I'm listening. What else you got?"

"So here is my theory. Adam went to Dawn's room for a little rendezvous. He couldn't have her in his room because the women were right, he was staying with Martha. The women said he was that type of guy. Maybe he was stringing them both along. So this Martha sees Dawn give Adam her key and then slips a steak knife in her purse."

"Okay so you are now thinking Martha killed Adam?" Howard asked.

"Yes." She said. "She was upset at Adam thinking that maybe he was fooling around with both of them. She goes up to their room and hears him ordering the champagne and what room to which it was being sent. Then after he leaves the room she follows him. A few minutes later she knocks on Dawn's door. Adam thinks it is the champagne and opens it to find a very angry Martha. She accuses him of cheating on her and stabs him with the steak knife and then takes off before anyone sees her in the room."

"That sounds logical. Maybe we should go down and talk to Alvarez with this theory." Howard said.

"Let me call Penny." Bernadette said.

Bernadette called Penny and told her the new theory. Penny thinks it is logical and the couples make their way downstairs to the lobby. They see that Dawn is just about to be charged and rush in with their new theory.

"Wait!" Bernadette screams.

"What is it?" Alvarez asks.

"I don't think this woman murdered her boss." Bernadette answered him.

"But just an hour ago you called me and told me what you overheard these ladies here." He said pointing to the three ladies. He had spoken to them shortly after speaking with Bernadette and Penny. "were saying about Dawn, Martha and Adam."

"I did overhear their conversation but when I was getting ready for dinner, I remembered the conversation I had with Carole and Jane this morning. Dawn had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the knocking at the door. She had given Adam a key."

"So why would he knock?" Carole was beginning to pick up on what she was saying.

"When Dawn opened the door, the waiter was there with the champagne that Adam had ordered." Bernadette said again. "He is the one that discovered the body on her bed."

"Yes and they were the only ones with keys." The detective said.

"But who ordered the champagne?" Bernadette asked.

"Well that is easy to find out." Alvarez said. "Take a look at the restaurant records and see who ordered a bottle of champagne for that room last night." He said to the clerk at the front desk.

It took about 5 minutes to find out that Adam had placed the order from his room and had it delivered to Dawn's.

"Okay so if he ordered the champagne, he would have thought when there was a knock on Dawn's door that it was his order, correct?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes and he would have answered it without a thought." Carole added.

"So what if it wasn't the champagne but the real killer?" Bernadette asked.

"Okay, I understand where you are going with this but who here has a motive to want to kill him?"

"Martha." Both Carole and Bernadette answered at the same time.

"Me?" Martha screamed from across the room. The whole company had come down to the lobby to see what was going on with Dawn and this whole murder investigation. "Adam was my lover. He told me he was going to tell Dawn she wasn't getting the promotion."

"Or was he?" Bernadette asked. "I overheard these three ladies talking today and they basically said that Adam got around a lot."

"That is not true." She said. "He told me he loved me."

"Be that as it may, I think you saw Dawn give Adam the key and got jealous. I think you overheard him order the champagne while in your room and decided to follow him." Bernadette said. "When he opened the door of Dawn's room I think you were so jealous you stabbed him with the steak knife."

Martha was infuriated. She went into her purse and pulled out a gun.

"Oh my God!" Penny yelled.

"I have had enough of this. I thought I got away with the perfect murder. But no you and your little friend here had to go and ruin it." She said pointing the gun at Bernadette.

"Now let's not get too hasty here." Bernadette said.

Alvarez made his way behind Martha and grabbed her arm. The gun was pointed up but went off and hit the ceiling. Everyone yelled.

"Martha Johnson, I charge you with the murder of Adam Nesbitt."

"I don't think that will be necessary." A voice from behind the counter called out. "It seems I have recovered from my death."

Everyone turned to look at a very alive Adam Nesbitt.

"You're alive!" Dawn screamed.

"Yes. The hotel called the office about two weeks ago and asked if anyone would like to volunteer to be part of the mystery for this weekend. Martha and I were the only ones in the office and thought it would be quite fun."

"So this whole thing was just part of the game?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and we have you to thank for it. This was a perfect way to spend a weekend." Adam said.

"Wait a minute." Penny said. "So all this time, you have been alive and we have just been a part of one big game?" She asked.

"It seems that way." Adam answered her.

"Wow." She said. "That is messed up."

"I think it is kind of cool." Leonard said. "We didn't even know we were part of the game."

"So is there a prize for the winner?" Bernadette asked. "I mean after all I did figure out the whole thing."

"Actually there is." The clerk at the front desk said.

"Oh yeah, what did I win?" She asked.

"You get dinner tonight for free." He answered her. "Everything included."

"But we already have that. It was part of the package Penny got from work." Bernadette said.

"Actually I was wrong about that." Penny said. "The meals were the only thing not included in my bonus. I told Howard the other day."

"Oh well that changes everything then. Thank you." Bernadette said to him.

"And thank you." Dawn said to her.

"For what?" Bernadette asked her.

"For believing my friends when they told you I didn't commit this murder."

"I actually did think you did it for a while." She admitted.

"That's okay in the end you knew I didn't." Dawn said to her.

"So shall we go and eat." Howard suggested.

The couples made their way into the dining hall to enjoy a Valentine's Day feast. They picked the most expensive things on the menu and ordered more than one bottle of wine. They had an amazing night.

At the end of dinner the couples made their way back to the rooms.

"It looks like the snow has finally let up." Penny said as she peeked out the window. "Maybe we can finally hit the slopes tomorrow."

"I hope so." Bernadette said. "Although I have to admit, I had a pretty good time today."

"Me too." Penny said.

The couples split up when they got to their rooms. They said goodnight to each other and went into the rooms to have their own private Valentine's Day celebration.

**Many of you were trying to decide if it was a real murder or not. I did use The Golden Girls as my inspiration for this part of the story and it did end just like this. For obvious reasons I did not use their names because they were in Miami and we are in Colorado. **

**I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and we will be back to Shamy and Rajily's Valentine's in chapter 11. I may come back here for a bit of skiing but I really want to get to the other storyline. I still have a jealous story to write in this one. And maybe some Shamy fun times.**

**Remember reviews help me write this faster. Thanks ahead of time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow is all I can say and thanks. You guys make me feel so great with all your reviews. **

**Okay so now we are going to go back to Pasadena. There will be some angst in this chapter but please don't hate because I promise it will get better in the next one. Our Shamy will be just fine. **

**I wish I owned this stuff because this is what we would see on tv.**

"Wow Raj, this place is really amazing." Emily said as they were seated at the restaurant.

"Wait until you taste the food." Amy said. "Raj has good taste. I must admit."

"I can't wait." Emily said.

The waiter came over and the couples ordered a bottle of wine. Sheldon just ordered an ice tea. He was the driver and even though he knew they would be there for a while he was not going to have even one glass of wine. He had just got his driver's license and he didn't want to lose it just as fast.

"So what is good?" Emily asked as she perused the menu.

"I had the steak last time I was here." Sheldon said. "That was very good."

"I had salmon. It was terrific." Amy said.

"Hey they have a surf and turf meal for Valentine's Day for two." Sheldon said. "Would you want to get that?" He asked Amy.

Raj stared at him in shock.

"What?" Sheldon asked him.

"You are going to share your food?" Raj asked him.

"I've seen them share food." Emily said to him.

"When?" Raj asked her.

"On Thursday." She answered him. "He had a burger with onion rings and she had a sandwich with fries. They were eating off each other's plate all evening."

"How did I not notice this?" He asked.

"It's not like we are hiding it Raj." Sheldon said. "Everyone else has seen it."

"I thought it was normal. I mean they are a couple." Emily said.

"It may be normal for most couples but this is Sheldon we are talking about." Raj said.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Emily asked.

"Because he is crazy. A few years ago Penny took an onion ring off his plate and he banned her from the apartment." Raj answered.

"First off, I am not crazy, my mother had me tested. And second, I did not just ban her from the apartment for touching my food that was her second strike, then she sat in my spot. And third, Penny is not my girlfriend, nor has she ever been. Amy is and I can tell you she is meticulous when it comes to hygiene plus we kiss why can't we share food?" Sheldon said to him.

"Oh." Raj said. "I guess I never thought about that."

"So Amy, surf and turf, yes or no?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Emily, how do you feel about surf and turf?" Raj asked.

"I'm allergic to shell fish so I can't have lobster." She answered.

"Oh I didn't know." He said.

"Well we haven't gone anywhere it could be ordered so no big deal." She said to him.

"Well what are you going to have?"

"The steak sounds good so I think I will go with that." She replied.

"I think I will go with that as well." Raj said.

The waiter came over and took their orders.

"So over the summer when Bernadette invited me over to hang out with you guys I heard a lot about what a jerk Sheldon here was." Emily started.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon I was angry at you for leaving. Bernadette was my sounding board. I couldn't talk with Penny. I wish she would have called when they went to the train station but then I realized that they went there to bring you home so why would they call. It took me a while to realize that you know. Actually it was Emily and Raj that made me realize it." Amy said.

"I called you as soon as I was on the train." He said to her.

"I know. I don't want to rehash this but Emily, Bernadette and I hung out a lot over the summer and we all know how Bernadette can be sometimes. She was as angry with Penny as was I for a while. So we had some trash talk. It is old news. Please don't get upset, we are in a good place now. You know how I feel and I know how you feel, bringing up the past isn't going to help."

"I'm sorry I said anything." Emily said.

"Not your fault." Amy said.

"So as I was saying, all I heard were negative things so let's talk about some positives. How did you guys meet?" Emily said.

"Dating website." Amy and Sheldon said together.

"Really? You guys don't seem like the type that would use a dating website." Emily commented.

"I wasn't." Sheldon said. "I was blackmailed into going to meet Amy."

"Really? Who blackmailed you and how?" Emily asked.

"Raj and Howard with a dirty sock." He answered her.

"A dirty sock, I don't understand." She said.

"Well it's simple. A few days before I met Amy, we were on the roof of our apartment building. We set up an experiment to bounce a laser off the moon. Well there was a dirty sock up there and I had Howard move it. Later that week when they told me about the dating website and I told them it was complete hokum, they informed me they had hidden that dirty sock somewhere in my apartment. Unless I went and met this woman that was scientifically chosen just for me, they would not remove it."

"That is kind of sweet." Emily said. "So Amy why did you join the dating website?"

"Well I had an agreement with my mother that I would date once a year. Sheldon was my yearly commitment."

"Wow, so you two hit it off and started dating. That's pretty cool. Certainly better than Raj's first encounter with me."

"Well not exactly." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I mean we were friends first and only communicated via text and Skype. We didn't go on our first date until 4 months later. And that was only because Penny insisted we get to know each other if we planned on having a baby together."

"Excuse me?" Emily said coughing on her wine.

"Amy and I discussed having a child together. We wanted to gift humanity with our progeny." Sheldon said.

"Yeah Howard and I were ready to kill him to prevent that from happening." Raj interjected.

"Ha ha." Sheldon said.

"So Penny said we needed to get to know each other first. After our first date we were still ready but then Sheldon's mother was going to be called in for an intervention." Amy said.

"I don't understand." Emily said.

"Well my mother is extremely religious and having a grandchild out of wedlock would have killed her at the time." Sheldon answered.

"That makes sense. So then you kept seeing each other? I've meant to ask, how long has it been since you met?"

"It will be 5 years in May." Sheldon answered.

"Wait you guys have been dating for 5 years?"

"No, we've been officially dating for 3 years but our first date was 4 and ½ years ago." Sheldon answered.

"That makes no sense. You had a date 4 and ½ years ago but have only been dating for 3 years. Can you explain that?"

"Oh let me, please." Raj begged.

"Now how would you know how to answer that question?" Sheldon inquired.

"She's a girl who's my friend but she is not my girlfriend." He answered.

"Oh yeah." Sheldon said.

"We were friends but not in a relationship. That happened a year later when I went out with Stuart." Amy answered.

"Oh, I see." Emily said. She didn't say anything more. She had promised Amy that she would not mention the kiss to Sheldon and she hadn't even told Raj.

Dinner arrived a little while later and the couples enjoyed their meals together. They continued the small talk and then decided not to order dessert because Sheldon and Amy had made the brownies. The men paid the check and the couples headed back to the apartment. Emily and Amy made Sheldon stop at the store quickly so they could pick up another bottle of wine before they went back.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Amy got the wine glasses and poured everyone a glass. She cut the brownies and the couples enjoyed their dessert.

"Oh Amy, I almost forgot, here is the Neosporin for that burn. Let me take a look at it and see if it needs the prescription." Emily commented.

Amy showed her the burn and Emily deemed it minor.

"You're lucky, you may not even have a scar. Just keep in clean and dry and you should be fine." Emily said to her.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"So what game should we play?" Sheldon said heading over to the closet. "We have so many."

"Why don't we let the ladies pick?" Raj said to him.

"Okay, so what would you ladies like to play?" He asked them.

"Why don't we do something different, how about Truth or Dare?" Emily said.

"Really, what are we teenage girls?" Sheldon whined.

"I think it sounds fun." Amy said.

"Of course you do, you like all that hippy dippy girly stuff." He said to her.

"I think it sounds like fun too." Raj said.

"I am beginning to understand why Leonard keeps asking you if you forgot your Y chromosome." He said.

"Well it's three to one, so it's settled." Amy said. "Since it was your idea, why don't you go first Emily."

"Before we play, should we set some ground rules?" Sheldon asked.

"Like what, Sheldon?" Raj asked.

"Well I think we should think about things we aren't comfortable doing if we are dared." He answered.

"Sheldon, no one is going to force you into doing something you really aren't comfortable doing." Amy said to him.

"Fine, but if I don't want to do it, I won't." He said.

"Agreed. Now go ahead Emily." Amy said.

"Okay, Raj truth or dare?" She said.

"Truth." He answered.

"Have you ever kissed another man?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

Sheldon looked at him in shock.

"Who?" Sheldon asked.

"Really, you have to ask that?" Amy said to him seriously.

"I don't know who Raj would kiss like that, I know it wasn't me." He said.

"Come on we all know it was Howard." Amy said.

"Oh." Sheldon said. "Sorry, I didn't think about that, continue."

"Okay, Amy truth or dare." Raj said.

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever kissed another female?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

Raj was shocked. "You have?" And then looked at Sheldon who did not seem surprised. "You aren't surprised she has kissed another girl?" He asked.

"No, I was there." Sheldon answered him.

"What?" Both Emily and Raj asked shocked.

"Relax, guys I kissed Penny. It was back when Leonard was dating Priya and you guys were dissecting the Roommate Agreement. Sheldon went out drinking with us. I was a bit drunk and when Penny asked Sheldon about his scientific curiosity about kissing I volunteered for him to his and when he didn't respond, I kissed Penny. No big deal."

"And you didn't freak out?" Raj asked Sheldon.

"Why should I have? We weren't dating and I got a kiss from her later that night." He replied smiling.

"You did and you said it was fascinating." Amy said.

"I thought you didn't remember that night?" Sheldon inquired suspiciously.

"The next day, I didn't. But then things started coming back to me. I just let it go because we had reset our relationship to where we were both comfortable. I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

"Why didn't you say anything? I really wish you had." He said.

"Would that have changed anything?" She asked curiously.

"It might have. I reset the relationship because I didn't want to be the only one who remembered our first kiss."

"Well now I remember it and I remember you didn't gargle for 10 minutes like with Beverly. I also remember that you took good care of me while I was vomiting."

"I put a towel under your head when you passed out." He said.

"You did way more than that." Amy said.

"I didn't." He said. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want the guys to know what he did for her that night.

"Well I am still a little fuzzy about that night. Maybe I was hallucinating." She said, taking the hint from Sheldon. "So it is my turn. Sheldon, truth or dare."

"Truth." He answered. He knew she wouldn't ask him anything too crazy.

"Hmmm….this is tough. What do I want to know about you that I already don't?"

"There isn't anything that you don't already know. So go ahead and try and stump me."

"Can I help her?" Raj asked.

"I have no issues with that. I don't think Raj is going to tell Amy something I haven't already." Sheldon said to him. The truth was he wasn't sure if there was anything or not.

Raj whispered a question in his ear and Amy's face fell. Sheldon had a feeling this question was not going to go over well.

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. She was really playing this up because Sheldon had already told her this but she wanted to see if he would squirm just a little bit.

"Give it your best."

"You told Penny that I was your first date, but Raj here says you had a date with someone else before me, who was that date?" She asked.

"That's the best you got?" Sheldon laughed. "Her name was Martha and we had a good time on 2 dates. Nothing ever happened except she did sleep in my bed that second night because Raj and Abby were getting busy on my couch. I slept in Leonard's room."

"Abby, that was the girl from the university mixer right?" Emily asked him.

"Yep, so Amy you knew?" Raj asked.

"Of course I knew. Sheldon told me that story while we were still talking over that first summer. I asked him if he ever had gone out on a date before me and he told me the truth about Martha and that crazy woman Ramona. When Penny mentioned I was his first date, he clarified later by telling me I was the first one he ever actually asked out on a date. Martha was a date that he was bribed into going. You still have those crazy Hulk hands right?"

"Absolutely." Sheldon answered smiling. "So see you can't even get her to be angry. I told her everything. So my turn, correct?"

"Yep go right ahead." Emily said.

"Alright, Emily, truth or dare."

"Dare." She answered quickly.

"I dare you to kiss Raj." He said.

"That's not a dare. I do that all the time. A dare would be more like this." Emily lunged over and kissed Amy.

"Well now." Amy said laughing. They had both had a bit too much wine. "That was unexpected."

"It certainly was." Sheldon said. "Oh well. I guess that means it is your turn Emily." Sheldon wasn't fazed at all. Raj was shocked.

"Dude, my girlfriend just kissed your girlfriend and you aren't upset?" Raj asked.

"Why should I be? It's not like they are going to start a relationship or anything because of it. I would be more upset had you kissed her."

"Me too." Emily said.

"You are just doing things tonight that surprise me." Raj said.

"So Emily it is your turn again." Sheldon said. He was actually enjoying this game, although he blamed the wine.

They played a few more rounds and they learned some interesting things about each other. All the while the girls were drinking wine while the guys were sobering up. Raj was going to ask the final question of the evening before everyone was to leave.

"Amy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She answered. She had already done enough dares for the evening.

"Okay, before Sheldon, how many guys have you kissed? And what were their names?"

"3." She answered. "Michael was the guy with the insulin, Justin was a guy I went out with once and Eric."

"Liar!" Emily yelled. She was slurring her speech.

"What do you mean liar?" Sheldon said. "I knew about all these guys."

"She kissed someone else and never told you about it." She said.

"Okay Emily I think it is time for us to leave." Raj said getting up.

"No I want to hear what Emily has to say. You said Amy is lying. Who do you think she kissed besides these three?" Sheldon asked.

"Stuart." Emily answered.

Raj was shocked. He had no idea if this was true or not. Amy had never mentioned it before at girl's nights. This could be something Emily was confusing with Penny.

"Emily, I think you have Amy mixed up with Penny. Penny kissed Stuart before dating Leonard." Raj said.

"I know about that. But Amy admitted to kissing him the other night." She said.

"You kissed him the other night?" Sheldon asked getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No!" Amy said.

"So when?" Sheldon asked her.

"After our first date." Amy admitted. She couldn't believe that Emily had just blurted it out like that.

"I see." Sheldon said. "Excuse me." He said and he walked out of the living room and down the hall to his room. Amy heard the unmistakable slamming of his door.

"Well I think we should be going." Raj said. "I had fun."

"Me too." Emily said.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Amy said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Emily said.

"I don't think she meant that Emily." Raj said. "I'm really sorry. Go talk to him. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Amy said. "Goodnight."

Raj and Emily left with Raj holding her up as she stumbled through the door.

Amy walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Sheldon's door. She raised a hand to knock but paused for a minute. What was she going to say? She had sort of lied to him. Well she omitted the truth. What was going to make it better? She figured she might as well get it over with and knocked.

"Sheldon?" Amy said. "Can I come in?"

**Okay I know I ended it on a cliffhanger but my words were getting the best of me so I needed to split this up into two chapters. Like I said have no fear they will be fine. Just a bit of jealousy and hurt because of the lie. And I like Emily and but I wanted her to be the one to spill the beans. She was drinking a bit too much, maybe she won't remember.**

**As always reviews make me write faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I am sorry I left some of you hanging with that last chapter but like I said the words were getting away from me so I decided to split it up into two. This one is considerably shorter but very powerful. Some of you loved the bit of angst Emily caused. I just want to say in my mind things between Sheldon and Amy are great. Just because we didn't see it on the show does not mean they didn't have a long talk about him running away without saying goodbye. I think all the extra dates made up for it. He never would have made up a date 2 years ago. **

**Anyway thank you so much to all my reviewers and followers. It means so much to me. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long so we will go back to Aspen in chapter 13. But we are getting to the end of the weekend. **

**So this chapter is pure Shamy...a much needed conversation is about to take place. Enjoy!**

**I don't own it.**

_She figured she might as well get it over with and knocked._

_ "Sheldon?" Amy said. "Can I come in?"_

"I don't want to talk right now." He answered her.

"Open this door right now. We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not." She replied.

He opened the door and saw a very angry looking Amy.

"I am not sure what you want me to say." He said to her.

"Then don't say anything and listen."

"Well I am not sure how you are going to try and make this better. You lied to me." He said.

"You're right I did. But I am not going to apologize for doing it." She answered right back. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "Yes you heard me. I will not apologize but I will explain my reasoning."

"Okay so what do you want to say?" Sheldon asked her.

"I lied to you about Stuart because I didn't want to make things bad with him and you."

"I don't get it."

"The night you asked me to be your girlfriend, Stuart brought me home. You were waiting in my apartment with the relationship agreement. I know you were spying on us after you made yourself known."

"I was not."

"Sheldon, stop lying. You are terrible at it."

"Fine I was. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you kissed him."

"Stuart hugged me that night. You yelled to him 'the lady said goodnight take the hint' to him after the hug. You were angry about a hug. I couldn't imagine what you would have been like if he had kissed me on the cheek. Oh wait I do, you may have karate chopped him in the shoulder."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because you did it to Leonard." She answered.

"How do you know I did that to him?" He asked.

"Leonard told me. I emailed him the next day. I thought he was falling for me after he gave me a kiss on the cheek. It turns out I was wrong about that but that is beside the point. He told me that you hit him after you misunderstood about his groin injury. You hit your best friend because you thought we slept together. I can't imagine what you would have done to Stuart who actually did kiss me."

"I would not have been happy with him."

"You mean like how happy he was with you?" Amy asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Let's think about this, Sheldon. You are an intelligent man. Let's say you and I were out on a date, prior to the relationship agreement, and another man interrupts that date to change the paradigm of the relationship I had with him, what do you think you would have done?"

"I guess it would depend on your answer." He answered truthfully.

"I became this man's girlfriend." She said.

"I would not be happy with either you or the other man. How dare he interrupt a date to ask you to be his girlfriend." Sheldon stopped for a minute. "Oh I think I know what you are saying. Stuart was not happy with me."

"Exactly." She said.

"So you kept it a secret that he kissed you to make it easier on me?" He asked.

"Well I did it for both you and Stuart. Stuart forgave you after I talked to him."

"What did you say?"

"I explained that while I had a great time with him, I never saw it going that far. He wasn't happy with me either. I mean I said yes to you while I was on a date with him."

"Yeah, I understand that. I think I get why you kept this from me but it still hurts." Sheldon said softly.

"I know. But again, I will not apologize. I thought if you never knew it would be better."

"I think it would have been."

"I am sorry you found out the way you did though. If you were going to find out it should have been from me. I actually never wanted anyone to know." She said.

"So how did Emily find out?" He asked curiously

"Girl's night the other night. We were talking about how I went out with Stuart to make you jealous. I kind of mentioned that he was a good kisser." Amy saw the look on his face. "Not as good as you though." She amended.

Sheldon just smiled at her.

"So you told the girls just the other night?" He asked.

"Yes so you can see I kept it a secret even from Penny. It is probably good this came out now. Penny can't keep a secret to save her life, she would have told you. I am sure Leonard knows by now."

"I am sure you are right. So there is nothing else I need to know about your past? Anybody else you kissed or did anything else with I should know about?"

"Sheldon, that is a conversation I absolutely would have had with you. There is no way I would ever lie about that." She started to get angry. "I can't believe you would even think that about me."

"I don't, I didn't. I….." He stuttered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking asking that question. You would never lie about something that important to you." He said.

"I forgive your misguided question." She said.

"Good." He sighed. He had not been thinking. They had the conversation about sex long ago. Recently, however, he was thinking they should have the conversation again. There were things that needed to be discussed.

"Sheldon are we good now?" She asked. She was afraid he was still upset.

"Yeah, I am sorry I overreacted. I just don't like the fact that you have a past."

"I have a past when it comes to kissing, nothing else. If and when that does happen with us it will be a first for both of us." She said.

"When." He stated.

"What?" She was confused.

"You said if and when. It's not if, it is when." He tried to make her understand.

"Oh." She said. The reality of what he said hit her. He was basically telling her that they were going to have sex.

"Yeah. So it's getting late."

"You're right, we should get ready for bed." She said.

"Um, Amy?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"This was a fight, right?"

"Yes."

"So do you think we should kiss and make up?" He asked.

"I think that is a reasonable request." She answered.

He leaned in and kissed her. This was not like any kiss they had experienced together. It had such passion. They just held onto each other as if they couldn't get enough. The next thing they knew they were lying down on the bed and still had not let up for breath. Sheldon moved his hands from where they were to his new favorite place on her body. He gave her breasts a tentative squeeze and she responded by moaning into his mouth. He took that as the okay to continue and slowly started to unzip her dress. They had to momentarily stop kissing for her to sit up to get the dress off. Sheldon went right back to kissing her and caressing her when her senses caught up to her.

"Wait." She said pulling away. Without realizing it, they both had just their underpants left on. Neither remembered removing any other clothing besides the dress.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this how we want our first time to be? Because we fought?" She asked.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked her.

"I don't want to, no, but are we doing this for the right reasons? I mean we just had a huge fight because you got jealous over a kiss. Then you tell me it isn't a matter of if but when. We kiss to make up and all of a sudden we are mostly naked in bed together. I am sorry but I think this is a bit too much for tonight. We both said some things tonight that upset the other. I don't think make up sex is what our first time should be about."

"Perhaps you are right." He said to her.

"You know I am. So why don't we get ready for bed and we can start new tomorrow."

"I hope you don't mean starting over." He said.

"Of course not. I mean that I don't want the most special thing that will happen to us to happen because of anger. I want it out of love."

"I do too." He said.

"Good now you go to the bathroom first." She said.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." He said pulling something out of his dresser. "I picked these up while I was at the mall today." He said handing her a bag.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Something I heard you do when you are dating someone. Open it."

She opened the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas. They had koalas on the pants and a white shirt that matched. She also pulled out a larger pair that had red pants with a white shirt that matched. "Are these matching pajamas?"

"Well yes. I heard that sometimes couples wear matching pajamas when they sleep in the same bed together. I got us two pairs each. One with koalas and one with monkeys." He said.

"I love them." She said and she kissed him again. "Now go change."

He went into the bathroom while she changed into the koala pajamas. She never thought Sheldon would be the type of guy that would wear matching anything. She went into the bathroom after he was complete and came out to find him already lying down in bed. She climbed in on her side and rolled on her right. Sheldon moved over slightly and pulled her in close.

"Goodnight, Amy." He said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight." She said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said back and settled in for the night.

**Okay so yeah, I do think they may make it all the way before the end of this story...maybe the next morning. But I did not want the first time to be make up sex. I hope you all understand. We will get back to them and Rajily in chapter 14. Next up, skiing in Aspen. Oh now that should be fun. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so this chapter has been nagging at me all weekend. I must say when I wrote the last chapter I honestly thought I was finished with Sheldon's jealousy but the more I thought about it the more I thought he should apologize for his behavior. This is a bit angsty but it will end well.**

**I promise I will get back to Aspen in chapter 14. I have that chapter half way done but this one was nagging at me.**

**I don't own this...**

Sunday morning Sheldon was up early. The truth was he hadn't slept very well and it had nothing to do with Amy being in bed with him. It was his own subconscious that was getting to him. He couldn't believe how understanding Amy was with him. She always chased him when he ran and he ran a lot. He didn't deserve her. He thought back to the discussion they had when he came back from his train trip. It started out like any other discussion they had.

_"So tell me Sheldon how was travelling the country? I still can't believe you never left a station." She had said to him._

_ "It was wonderful. I saw so many cool trains." He answered._

_ "Well I am glad you had fun. I missed you though." She said to him._

_ "I know." He said as if it wasn't really that big of a deal._

_ "Did you miss me?" She asked. _

_ "Of course I did." He answered. "I called you every day." _

_ "I know but you never talked about anything important." She said._

_ "I didn't know what to say. I knew you were angry." He said. _

_ "Well I still am. I know I told you it was okay that you weren't perfect and I meant that, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you left without saying goodbye." She said to him._

_ "I know." He said again to her. "I am really sorry. I was just overwhelmed. I was going to come back to your place and apologize for my behavior but then Stuart's store burning down was just the icing on the cake." He said._

_ "You were going to come back?" She asked shocked. "I thought you were really mad at me."_

_ "Not really, I was really mad at myself. Everything was in an upheaval and I didn't know how to handle it. So I ran. I wasn't even going to say goodbye to Leonard and Penny. They found me."_

_ "I know. They told me. I was angry at them for a while too. They let you go and didn't tell me. I got over it because I realized that they went to bring you home. They had no need to call me. They called me as soon as they got back."_

_ "I am kind of glad they didn't bring you. I really did need this time to think. If you had arrived with them I probably would have stayed. I know it sounds selfish but I needed that time to myself."_

_ "It was selfish but I know why you did it. What have you decided?"_

_ "As far as what?" He was afraid of her answer but she surprised him._

_ "Sheldon as far as your career. Do you think I am foolish enough to bring up living arrangements? You will need to make that decision for yourself. I am not going to ask or assume again. You know what I want." She said._

_ "I know. And thank you. As far as my career, I guess I will wait and see what Mrs. Davis has to say on Monday." He answered._

_ "What do you want to do?" She asked._

_ "I want to work in Dark Matter but I will go back to String Theory if they make me." He answered._

_ "Well I am glad you have that attitude about it." She said._

_ "I am too." He said. "So are we good?"_

_ "I would say we are but you still have some serious making up to do, starting with all the dates you missed."_

_ "Amy that's 6 dates! You can't possibly expect me to make up all the dates."_

_ "I know and I do. You wrote it in to the agreement when we revamped it after you tried to terminate it. I expect you to follow it to the letter mister. Otherwise I may not be so forgiving." She said seriously._

_ "You are right. I will make up for all the dates I missed. I promise. When do you want to start?"_

_ "How about next week? We can go out 2 times a week for the next month and a half." She answered._

_ "Deal." He said._

_ "So this was kind of our first really big fight." She said._

_ "Yes and I am glad we worked it out." He said not sure what she was implying._

_ "Should we kiss and make up?" She asked. _

_ "Amy we agreed kissing would come at the end of date night." He tried to argue but knew he would not win this one._

_ "I know but we never had reason to kiss and make up before." She said. "I think this should be something that is added to the relationship agreement along with kisses goodbye regardless of whether it is a date or not." _

_ "Really?" He knew he would never win but wanted to give it his best._

_ "Yes really. Now what do you say?" She said._

_ "Fine." He said not really reluctantly but not really wanting her to know he was really fine with it at all. He leaned down and gave her a very sweet kiss. It lasted a bit longer than the normal ones he gave her but it was still exactly the same as all the rest. "I'm sorry." He said._

_ "You are forgiven." She replied to him._

"Sheldon?" He heard as his mind was wandering.

"Huh?" He came out of his memories and looked over at Amy.

"You were far away. Care to share?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about how much I don't deserve you." He said.

"What?" She was a bit perplexed.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Are you going to break up with me?" She asked nervously.

"No of course not. Why would you ask that?" He said.

"Well usually when one's significant other wants to talk it signifies an end to the relationship." She responded.

"I guarantee that is not what I want. I wanted to talk about last night." He said to her.

"We settled that last night." She said.

"No we really didn't." He said. "I need to apologize for my behavior."

"Sheldon." She started but he interrupted.

"No now listen. I have been doing some thinking and I realize what I did last night was wrong." He said.

"I am not sure what you mean." She said.

"I should not have gotten angry at you for something you did before we were a couple." He said. "And I should not have run away again."

"I wouldn't say you ran away." She commented.

"I did. Instead of being a man and dealing with the issue head on, I ran and hid like a giant baby." He said.

"But I understand."

"That's just it, Amy. You always understand. I don't deserve your understanding. You should be angry with me for running, instead you followed me back to the room and waited until I was ready to talk."

"Actually, I told you to open the door and we were talking about it right away." She said.

"Fair point but you still needed to run after me and make excuses to Raj and Emily." He said.

"I didn't mind. I actually wanted them gone at that point." She said.

"Yes but you shouldn't have. I was angry yes, because you withheld something but I now understand why you did it. This is all on me. This is my problem. I was jealous of Stuart."

"I know. You asked me to be your girlfriend in the middle of a date with him."

"That's not what I mean." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I was jealous that Stuart was able to kiss you on the first date. When we first started dating, all I ever wanted from you was the intellect. You do know I fell in love with your mind first, right?"

"Of course, that is how is was for me too." She replied.

"But I've known for a long time that I wanted more than that relationship of the mind." He said.

"How long is a long time?" She asked curiously. She was determined to not get angry at whatever length of time he answered.

"Probably since Howard's launch." He replied.

"Okay, so why did you fight it so much?" She asked.

"Because I was afraid." He answered her honestly. "I was afraid if I gave in to my animalistic brain, I would be no different than any other man out there. I didn't want to be the same. I wanted to be above that. Do you remember the night we played Dungeons and Dragons?"

"I will never forget that night." She said.

"I wanted so badly to kiss you but I couldn't do it." He said. "I know I told you I was trying and I was. I even told Penny I hadn't ruled anything out."

"She never said anything to me." Amy said surprisingly.

"I am shocked it never came up." He said. "Although I did convince Leonard to talk to her about it. Maybe he talked her into keeping it a secret. But ever since that night I was fighting even harder to keep myself in control. As you know I lost that control on Valentine's Day last year."

"The best night of my life." She said to him.

"I know. But ever since that night it has become increasingly harder to keep you at bay. You are in my thoughts all the time. I added the kisses at the end of date night because I thought it would help. I added more date nights to the calendar so I could get those kisses. But nothing seemed to work. When you implied that you wanted to move in again back in May, I panicked because I knew eventually we would end up living together. So I snapped. I am not going to get into it again but let's just say it wasn't my proudest moment."

"We have already had this discussion." She said.

"I know and once again you were so forgiving." He said.

"That's because I love you." She said.

"But don't you see, I didn't think I deserved that love. I fought it. I ran away from you."

"You said you were coming back." She said now confused as to whether he had lied to her.

"I was but Stuart's store burning down was the end of the line." He said.

"I know. But we are past that. What is the problem now?" She asked.

"I can't keep running from my feelings for you anymore." He said. "I want to be the man I should be for you. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you will have me."

"I love you. Sheldon, I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me." She said.

"Please say you forgive me. I promise I will do my best not to run when something is bothering me."

"I've already told you, there is nothing to forgive." She said.

"There is but you don't see it."

"Sheldon if this will make you feel better than I forgive you. Just please try and talk to me before this gets out of hand again. I told you before we are not going to be like your parents. If something is bothering us we will talk about it like adults. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He said. He pulled her in close for a hug. Then he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you" He whispered as he kissed her again.

"I love you too." She said and melted into the kiss.

The kiss deepened and soon the two began to explore new territories together. Sheldon knew exactly how far he planned on taking his relationship with her this morning and she was on the same page as they slowly and clumsily consummated their relationship. It was awkward but loving. They explored new bounds with each other and each took the other to completion. When they were both satisfied they lay in each other's arms and drifted back off to sleep.

**Okay there you have it. I needed this to cleanse myself. I hope it is as satisfying to you as it was to me.**

**Aspen next I promise...**

**Reviews help me know if I did the right thing. Thanks in advance. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so grateful to the many of you who have left reviews for this story it warms my heart. So just for that I will give you two chapters today. This is the second so make sure you check out chapter 13 if you haven't already done so.**

**Okay like I said I had half of this was completed when chapter 13 started bugging me to write it. So here it is the last day in Aspen. We are nearing the end of our story, I will have a chapter devoted to the fallout of Emily's inebriation but if you read chapter 13 she may get off easily.**

**This is a short chapter as I don't know much about skiing or tubing. I just wanted them to have some fun in Aspen.**

**Okay as always don't own it at all: **

The weather in Aspen improved greatly on Sunday. Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Penny met Carole, Jane and Dawn for breakfast. The women were still extremely grateful to Bernadette for solving the mystery once and for all.

"I still can't believe it was all a fake. Adam is going to get an earful from me on Tuesday morning." Dawn said.

"Well you did invite him to your room." Penny pointed out.

"But what I don't get is how he knew you would do that?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh believe me, he knew." Dawn said. "I casually mentioned that maybe we could get together while we were away on this trip. I knew he had a reputation and I was going to use that to my full advantage."

"So you really were going to sleep with him just to get a promotion?" Howard asked.

"Oh it happens all the time." Penny said. "Remember Alicia?" She asked.

"Who's Alicia?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh the whore of 2311 Los Robles." Penny answered.

"That isn't fair. She was a nice girl." Howard replied.

"You just enjoyed our fight." Penny commented.

"You fought this girl?" Bernadette asked.

"She was taking advantage of the guys. Letting them buy her dinner and do things for her like fix her wi-fi."

"Like you do?" Bernadette asked.

"Nope completely different." Penny said blushing. It was the same thing Alicia had said to her.

"Okay." Bernadette said suspiciously. "Well what made her the whore?"

"Oh she was an actress like me only more successful."

"So not like you." Howard said.

"Anyway…." She continued. "She had an audition for a part in CSI and got it because she was sleeping with the producer."

"Oh so are you implying I am the whore of my company?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no not at all." Penny said.

"Although she is." Jane commented.

"Jane!" Carole yelled.

"No it's okay, I can't deny I was trying to sleep with my boss to get a promotion, but I was only doing it because Martha was also sleeping with him."

"You knew that and didn't mention it?" Carole asked her shocked.

"I didn't think she would kill him. Just like she said, she loved him. He probably did tell her that but he has a reputation with the ladies." Dawn said. "Why would I suspect Martha?"

"I would have. But at the same time, how would you know she would find out about you inviting him to your room. You didn't know they were staying together did you?" Bernadette asked.

"No, I thought she was staying with her friends." Dawn said. "But I didn't want to assume he would invite me to his room."

"Well I am glad there wasn't a real murder committed in this hotel. It would have been creepy." Leonard commented.

"I agree." Howard said. "It wouldn't have been a very romantic weekend with a murder."

The group finished their breakfast and the girls asked the women if they were planning on going skiing.

"Oh no, we are actually going to be heading out today." Carole said to them. "But you guys have a great time. It was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well." Bernadette said to them.

"Yeah." Penny said.

They parted ways and the couples made their ways to their rooms to get ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Penny asked Leonard.

"I am willing to give it a try." He answered.

"I just remember how you were on the roller skates. We could go snow tubing instead." She said.

"No I want to take to try things you love. So if you want to go skiing, I am willing to go skiing." He said.

"Alright, but if it gets too much we will stop and go tubing." She said.

"Why don't we ski for a while then have lunch then go tubing." He said.

"That is an excellent plan." Penny said. "Let me call Bernadette to tell her."

She called Bernadette and the petite blond agreed that they should go skiing only in the morning. She didn't need a repeat of the roller skating debacle.

Skiing did not turn out to be as bad as the girls originally thought it would be. The guys did pretty good and only fell twice each before getting used to the poles. After they mastered the bunny hill, the couples decided to try a bit more advanced but still beginner slope. Leonard and Howard proved to be decent skiers. Penny and Bernadette had no complaints.

They enjoyed a late lunch together and headed back to the hotel. They read that there was moonlight tubing and decided that is what they would do since it was all included in the package Penny had earned.

"Skiing wasn't as scary as I imagined." Howard said.

"Me neither." Bernadette commented sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Howard said.

"No I am serious. You guys did remarkably well for your first time."

"We did, didn't we?" Leonard said.

"Yes you did." Penny answered.

"So what should we do before we go tubing? The event starts at 8." Howard said looking at his watch. It was just before 4.

"We could go to the movies." Bernadette suggested. She saw a theater near the slopes on their way back. "I saw a theater not too far from the resort."

"What is playing?" Leonard asked.

"I actually wanted to see The Imitation Game." Howard said.

"What is that about?" Penny said.

"A mathematician breaking codes during World War II." Leonard answered. "It actually looks pretty good."

"I don't think so." Penny said. "How about The Wedding Ringer?" She asked.

"A romantic comedy?" Howard said. "Next."

"It's Valentine's weekend. I think a romantic comedy is exactly what we should watch." Bernadette said to him.

"I guess we could see it." Leonard said. The truth was he would always say yes to romantic movies because it made Penny happy.

"Fine. Let's go see it."

"Yay!" Bernadette said.

The couples grabbed their things and left the hotel and headed to the movies. The movie wasn't as bad as Howard thought it would be and he actually enjoyed it.

"I am telling you Penny that actress looked just like you, only the you with the longer hair." Bernadette commented. "She could have been your twin."

"You really think so?" Penny asked.

"I must admit, Bernadette is right. Maybe she is the one that took all the parts that were meant for you when you were acting." Leonard said jokingly.

"You may be right." Penny said. "Oh well, that is the past. Now I have a great job that sends me on vacation if I perform well. The Cheesecake Factory never did that."

"You never would have gotten a trip anyway." Bernadette laughed.

"That is very true. I was a terrible waitress." Penny smiled.

"The worst." Bernadette said.

The girls laughed as they made their way to tubing event. The couples had a wonderful time sliding down the slopes in the tubes for a few hours. Afterwards they all enjoyed some time in front of the fire at their hotel. They were all dead on their feet by the time they all made it back to their rooms.

"Thank you Penny." Howard said to her before closing the door to his room.

"For what?" She asked.

"For bringing us along on this trip. It has been a blast." He answered.

"Oh you are so welcome. I had a good time too." She said. "Too bad it ends tomorrow."

"Yeah really. Well goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight."

Penny went into the room and found Leonard already sound asleep laying on top of the covers.

"Sweetie." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" He said groggily.

"Goodnight. I love you." She said and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." He sighed and pulled her closer to him to snuggle in for the night.

**I couldn't help it, The Wedding Ringer is out and it is probably a perfect Valentine's movie. So I had to use it. I haven't seen it but we all know Kaley is in it and I had to bring up how much that actress looks just like Penny. I am not cutting on Penny's hair just so I don't get hate reviews for that. But from the previews I have seen her hair is long in this movie. Maybe she cuts it part of the way through. Like I said I haven't seen it so I can't tell you. **

**Please review. I think I have two more chapters to get finished by Saturday. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much to the many reviewers who left me feedback for the last two chapters. I was especially nervous about chapter 13. I wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it. The feedback was wonderful. So our story has ended in Aspen but we will see more of them in the next chapter. We are at the end of our tale, this is the second to last chapter. Thank you all for following this story. It has been a pleasure to write. **

**This chapter will deal with the aftermath of Emily's inebriation and some fun Shamy fluff.**

**I don't own it.**

Emily awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She rolled over on the bed and found a large glass of water and two pills. Raj was so good to her. She slowly sat up and took the pills. She regretted the wine she drank the night before. She was fuzzy about things that had happened as well. The last thing she could remember for sure was starting a game of Truth or Dare with Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon wasn't really a fan but played all the same. She got out of bed and made her way into Raj's living room.

"Good morning." Raj said to her in greeting. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I've been run over by a bus. Thank you for the pills." She said to him.

"Anything for you, my darling. Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked.

"Not really. I remember starting Truth or Dare but not much after that. Care to fill me in on the details?"

"I am not sure you want to know what happened." He said seriously.

"Oh God, what did I do?" She asked.

"Well for starters, you kissed Amy."

"Was I dared?" She asked seriously.

"No, Sheldon dared you to kiss me and you told him it was not a dare because you do it all the time. So you kissed Amy instead."

"Was she upset?" She asked.

"Actually, no. She found it quite funny. Of course she had a bit too much to drink as well." Raj answered.

"Was Sheldon angry?"

"No he wasn't upset either. Which is strange for him. He didn't seem to mind Amy kissing other females, but if it had been me, he would have been angry."

"As would I have been."

"You said that"

"Good to know. What else happened?"

"Well you kind of called Amy out on a lie." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, when I asked her how many men she had kissed in the past, she said 3, named them all and you then called her a liar."

"Oh no what did I do?" She was worried. She had promised Amy she wouldn't spill the beans about Stuart and she had a bad feeling she told on her.

"You insinuated that she had kissed Stuart." He answered her.

"Oh no. Please tell me you're joking." She said.

"I wish I was." He replied. "We thought at first you had her mistaken her with Penny. We all know what happened with her and Stuart, but then Amy confessed."

"What happened?" She asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, Sheldon was not happy. He ran into his room and slammed the door. I then dragged you out of the apartment and brought you home."

"I need to call Amy." She said.

"I think you might want to wait. She was none too pleased with you when we left." He said.

"I have to make things right." She said and picked up her phone. She dialed the number and it went straight to voicemail. "Damn, voicemail." She said.

"Let me try Sheldon." Raj said and dialed his number. It also went straight to voicemail. "Maybe they are sleeping in today. We were there pretty late last night and I know they had a lot to talk about after we left." He said.

"Okay but let's try them a little later. Maybe I can treat them to lunch as a way of apologizing." She said.

"Okay I will call Sheldon back and leave a message stating just that." Raj said. "I don't know if they will be too receptive though."

"I have to try." She said.

Raj made the call and left the message.

Amy was having the best dream. She had woken up to Sheldon waiting for her. He had apologized for his behavior the night before and for always running away. He told her he was going to try and be a better boyfriend. They were going to talk about their problems not run from them. He told her he wanted to be with her for as long as she would have him and then he kissed her and it became quite clear his intentions. She never wanted the dream to end. She slowly opened her eyes to come back to reality. Sheldon was standing over her with a tray full of food that smelled wonderful. She then took in her appearance and realized that she had not been dreaming. She was completely naked.

"Good morning." Sheldon said to her.

"So that wasn't a dream?" She asked him.

"I sure hope not." He said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful. How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"About 45 minutes. I decided I would make you breakfast." He said.

"It smells wonderful." She said taking a bite of the bacon on the plate.

"Good eat up. I have plans for us today." He said.

"What are those plans?" She smiled at him.

"Not that." He said playfully.

"So was it a one time deal?" She asked.

"I didn't say that." He said. "We will just not let it rule our lives."

"I never said it would." She explained. "I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Believe me I enjoyed it." He said. "Now eat your breakfast so we can get ready."

"Did you eat?" She asked.

"No I have my plate out in the kitchen." He said.

"Why don't I get something on and come out and join you." She said.

"Okay."

She grabbed her pajamas and quickly got dressed. She joined him a few minutes later and they enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

"So what are the plans?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo. But I just checked my messages and Raj called. Apparently Emily wants to take us out to lunch as way of apologizing for spilling the beans about you and Stuart. What do you think?"

"I would be okay with that. Maybe we can invite them to go to the zoo with us."

"How about we go to the zoo first without them and then we can meet them for a late lunch or early dinner? I don't want to spend the whole day with them."

"I am okay with that." Amy said to him.

Sheldon sent a quick text to Raj saying they would meet them at the Cheesecake Factory at 4pm for an early dinner. He got a response saying they would see them then.

"I am curious as to what Emily will say." Sheldon said. "She was a bit drunk last night."

"I don't think she meant to tell you." Amy said. "I am actually grateful she told you."

"You are?" He asked. "I am surprised you are not angry."

"I was last night but I would say things worked out for the better." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. She was right. Although he had planned on furthering the intimacy with Amy that weekend, he had not been certain that they would have had sex. The talk the two had that morning brought them closer together and he would be forever thankful for that. It never would have happened had it not been for the slip up from Emily so Amy was right.

"I suppose you are right." He said to her.

"Of course I am." She smiled. "So let's get ready for the zoo. You can use the shower first."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could shower together." He said.

"Hoo." Amy said.

"I take it you agree?" He said.

"Yes. I agree." She said smiling. She never thought she would see the day when her boyfriend would be breaking his own rules about shower capacity. She practically ran to the bedroom to get her clothes for the day.

He laughed as he followed her back to the room. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He started the shower and got in. She came in a short time later and got undressed. She didn't know why but she wasn't sure what to do next.

"Are you getting in or not?" He asked her peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Yes." She answered and climbed in with him.

Sheldon kissed her almost immediately as she got in and pinned her up against the shower wall. She wasn't sure where to put her hands so she wrapped them around his neck. The two soon were lost in the passion of it all. The adhesive ducks got quite the show that morning in the shower. When they completed, they washed each other very gently and then finished getting ready for the day.

They went to the zoo and were pleased it was not too crowded for a Sunday afternoon. They walked hand in hand and even stole the occasional kiss from each other while walking. It was the perfect end to an almost perfect weekend. Sheldon knew right then and there he had to ask her. He stopped her before they left and asked her to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "We need to get going if we are going to meet Raj and Emily on time."

"I've already sent them a text saying we are running late." He answered.

"Okay so what is it?" She asked again. She was starting to get worried.

"I've had the best time this weekend. Well except for our argument." He said.

"Me too. Is this what you stopped me for?" She was confused. He could have told her all this in the car.

"No. I just wanted to tell you here." He said.

"Tell me what?"

"I've made a decision."

"About what?"

"I want you to live with me." He announced.

"You already asked me that. I will stay on the nights Leonard is staying with Penny." She answered him.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want you to live with me full time. Leonard has been waiting for the day I tell him he can live with Penny full time. Besides they should be getting ready to set a date for the wedding. I think they were waiting for me to grow up."

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"I mean everything I say." He answered her. "So what do you think?"

"I think I would love to live with you." She answered.

"Good. Now let's go eat." He said and took her hand to lead her to the car.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Emily and Raj were not there.

"I only said we would be a few minutes late." Sheldon said.

Amy just smiled at him. "They will be here." She said. "Just relax." She didn't even care how late they were, she was so happy. She never thought that one weekend could change everything about her relationship. She wanted to shout from the rooftop.

"Oh here they are now." Sheldon said.

"Hey guys. Thanks for meeting us." Raj said.

"Amy, I am really sorry. I don't even remember much of last night. I should never have said anything to Sheldon about Stuart." Emily started.

"Don't worry about it. I was upset at first, but I should never have put you in the situation where you had to keep a secret like that. Sheldon and I talked. I should have been the one to tell him. I am not ashamed of what I did with Stuart and Sheldon knows that. I will not apologize for kissing him. We weren't a couple then but we agreed that we won't keep secrets from each other. Sheldon has also agreed not to run away when confronted with something he doesn't like."

"You are talking about this Sheldon?" Raj asked pointing to Sheldon who was standing right next to her.

"Of course." Amy said. "Do you know any other person named Sheldon?"

"And he agreed to talk to you?" Raj asked.

"Why is this so hard to believe?" Sheldon finally spoke up. "Emily spilling the beans about Stuart was probably the best thing that has ever happened in our relationship."

"Really the best?" Amy said.

"Well besides that." Sheldon blushed. Raj knew immediately what they were talking about and opened his mouth to say something.

"Raj not now." Emily said also taking note of Sheldon's blush.

"Yes the best. If it hadn't been for Emily we probably wouldn't be where we are right now. So I guess instead of being angry we should thank you." Sheldon said.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Raj said. "I feel like I just stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone."

"Nothing is going on, Raj. Amy and I just had a real grown up relationship talk. I know now that I need to appreciate her more. I have taken advantage of her for way too long and that stops now. She has even agreed to move in with me."

"You guys are moving in together?" Raj asked shocked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I asked her right before we came here. That is why we were running late." Sheldon answered him.

"Well that is terrific. I am really happy for you guys." Raj said.

"Thank you. Now let's have dinner, I am starving." Sheldon said.

**Okay that is all for that. Now everyone will come together sort of for the last chapter. It will be posted before Saturday.**

**Reviews are welcome and thank you in advance.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter of my story. Thank you so much for the many of you who have followed this story and favorite it. I get updates everyday. And also thank you to each and every one of my reviewers. I hope I have answered all of you personally. If I didn't then I apologize. You guys are great. It has been such a joy to write this story. I am so glad you enjoyed it.**

**I wish I owned these characters but sadly I don't.**

**Aspen:**

"What a great weekend." Leonard said as he packed to go home. They had a 1pm flight back to Los Angeles and check out was at 11.

"It really was." Penny said. "I hope they had a nice weekend at home too."

"Knowing Sheldon, he kicked Raj and Emily out at 10:30 so he could get to sleep."

"You're probably right." Penny laughed.

The couple made their way to the lobby and met Howard and Bernadette turning in their keys.

"Guess what?" Howard asked them as they approached.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Raj thinks Sheldon and Amy had sex this weekend."

"What?" Penny screamed. "What makes him think that?"

"He sent me an email that went into detail about some fight that Sheldon and Amy had because of Emily."

"Wait, Sheldon and Amy fought because of Emily?" Penny asked.

"Yeah apparently she told Sheldon that Amy had kissed Stuart." Howard said.

"I knew we couldn't trust that woman." Penny exclaimed.

"No now wait. Apparently that was the best thing that could have happened to them. They had a long talk and got a lot off their chests."

"It's about time." Bernadette said.

"So how does that imply they had sex?" Penny asked.

"Well when he said it was the best thing that ever happened, Amy asked him if he was sure that was the best and he blushed when he said no."

"Holy crap on a cracker. I'm surprised she hasn't let us know." Penny said. "She texts me everything."

"Well maybe she is waiting to tell us in person." Bernadette said.

"Maybe it really hasn't happened yet." Howard said. "This is Raj's interpretation of what he saw."

"True. Why don't we wait until we get home and find out ourselves." Penny said.

"What are we going to ask them outright?" Leonard asked. "I am pretty sure that won't go over well."

"No we can judge ourselves when we see them." Penny answered.

"They act weird all the time how will be able to tell the difference?" Howard asked.

"Good point." Leonard said. "This could prove difficult."

"I am not sure but we will find out." Penny said.

"Why don't we just let them be?" Bernadette asked. "I mean don't you think if they want us to know, they will tell us? It really isn't our business."

"She has a point too." Leonard said.

"Oh come on Leonard. You know you want to know if they are doing it." Howard said to him.

"Actually I don't care." He said.

"Are you serious? He has always told us he is above all that stuff. I for one want to have a good time with this." Howard said.

"You will do no such thing." Bernadette said warningly. "Remember when you make fun of Sheldon you make fun of Amy. Does Dungeons and Dragons mean anything to you?"

"You're right as usual." Howard said. "So we let them tell us." He agreed.

"Yes." The rest said.

They left the hotel and made their way to the airport. They took off on time and arrived in Los Angeles at around 2:00 in the afternoon.

**Pasadena:**

Amy's alarm clock went off at 6:45 on Monday morning. She had forgotten to turn it off the night before.

"What is that infernal noise?" Sheldon asked grumpily.

"My alarm." Amy answered him.

"Why is it going off at this awful hour?" He asked. He usually was up at 6:30 on Mondays but they had been up late the night before celebrating the new change in their relationship.

"I forgot to turn it off. It goes off every day at 6:45." She said.

"Well turn it off now." He yelled. "We don't get to sleep in on many weekdays and I want to today."

"Alright. Geez you are grumpy when you don't get 8 hours of sleep." She said.

"I would have gotten my normal 8 hours except a certain vixen kept me awake." He complained.

"You weren't complaining last night." She said to him as she turned off the alarm. "As a matter of fact, I believe you were the one who kept me awake."

The two went back to sleep and woke a couple hours later much more refreshed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sheldon asked her.

"How about we just stay home and do nothing. We can stay in our pajamas and watch movies all day."

"Stay in our pajamas? I have never done that before. I don't intend to start now."

"Oh come on Sheldon, it will be fun. I almost forgot I got you a movie for Valentine's also. We could watch that." She said.

"What movie?" Sheldon asked her. "I hope it's not a hippy dippy romantic movie."

"Well it sort of is." She admitted.

"Amy, I don't like that sort of thing." He said. "You know that."

"I know but this one is about a friend of yours." She said.

"A friend of mine? Is Wil in the movie?" He asked.

"No it's the movie about Stephen Hawking. I remember you said you wanted to see but we never got around to it. So I bought it for you. I thought we could watch it together."

"Oh Amy that sounds wonderful. I know it is about his wife but I really did want to see it."

"So w hat do you say? Can we lounge in our pajamas and watch the movie?"

"Oh I guess we can." He said.

"Great. Now I am starving, what do we eat for breakfast on Mondays?"

"Well usually I have oatmeal but I am in the mood for something else. How about I make us some French toast?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to change your breakfast ritual?"

"Well it is a holiday, so why not." He said. "But next Monday we are back to oatmeal." He said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah about that." She said following him.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" He asked a bit panicked.

"No of course not. But I will need to put in notice to move out of my place."

"How much notice?" He asked.

"Well my lease is up in March so I guess if I told them now, I would be able to leave at the end of the month."

"A month? I thought you would move in sooner than that."

"I can stay any night you want me to stay and you could stay at my place some nights while I pack. Besides you have to give Leonard some notice."

"He is practically moved out now. He had been staying at Penny's three nights a week. He has just a few of his things here."

"Which he will have to take out. I have things that will be coming over here. By the way, what are we going to do with Leonard's room?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could make it an office. We could put a bed in there as well for guests."

"That sounds like a plan." She said.

"I was thinking we could move my bed in there. I know you have a larger bed than mine."

"Yes I do."

"So when you move in we will use your bed." He said.

"I see. You really have planned this all out." She said.

"Actually I just thought of that so no I really haven't planned it out that much."

"Oh well I like that idea. We can make Leonard's room into an office and guest room."

"Good now let's eat." He said pulling off the first pieces of French toast.

The two had a nice breakfast and then cleaned up the dishes. Amy went back into the room to grab the movie.

**Raj and Emily:**

Raj and Emily enjoyed their last night of vacation together. Emily had to work a late morning shift at the hospital so she had to leave Raj alone. He knew Howard and Bernadette would be home around 2. He had arranged to pick everyone up from the airport since he had nothing better to do. He was grateful the plane landed on time.

"Hey guys, how was Aspen?" Raj said in greeting when the 2 couples climbed into the car.

"Well there was a blizzard and we were trapped for 2 days. And there was a murder mystery weekend going on at the hotel where we were staying." Howard said.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful weekend." Raj said.

"Not really but we had fun anyway." Penny said. "Bernadette solved the murder mystery which we thought was a real murder."

"Wait, you thought there was a real murder?" Raj asked.

"Yes, but it turned out the people who were there had been contacted by the hotel to participate. And they set up the woman who put the trip for the group together." Bernadette said.

"And you figured it all out?" Raj said.

"It was actually kind of difficult. But once I established a motive, then it became easy. I won us all Valentine's dinner." Bernadette said.

"So next time I want to have a murder mystery dinner." Raj said.

"We will think about it." Howard said.

"So how was your weekend?" Penny asked.

"It was very good." Raj said.

"What did you guys do?" Bernadette asked.

"Well we went to a great restaurant. Did you guys know Sheldon and Amy share food?"

"Yeah they do it all the time." Howard answered him.

"Why did I never notice it before the other night? They ordered a meal for two to share." Raj said. "I was totally shocked."

"That's because you never pay attention." Howard pointed out. "You have been too wrapped up with your relationship with Emily."

"Yeah but even she had seen it before." Raj said.

"Well what can we say you have a very observant girlfriend." Howard observed.

"That is true." Raj said.

"Did you guys actually have fun with Sheldon and Amy?" Penny asked.

"We did. Well until Emily kind of ruined it by spilling the beans about Stuart and Amy."

"Yeah why did she do that? We promised her we wouldn't tell." Penny said. Bernadette just nodded her head in agreement.

"So you guys knew?" Leonard asked.

"She only just told us on Thursday night. We had no idea until then. But she knew Sheldon would take it the wrong way so we promised to keep it a secret." Bernadette said.

"Yeah so why did Emily spill the beans?" Penny asked. "Was she trying to get her in trouble?"

"No not at all. We were playing Truth or Dare. We all learned some very revealing stuff about each other and did some pretty funny dares. All I have to say is Sheldon and Amy really do share everything so that is why it came as such a surprise to find out about that kiss."

"What do you mean they share everything?" Howard asked.

"I mean she knows everything about his past. She knew about Ramona, Martha and the kiss from Beverly." Raj said.

"The what?" Leonard asked. He had not heard this story.

"Oh yeah, your mom kissed Sheldon." Penny said. "I've been meaning to tell you about that."

"When did that happen?" Leonard asked.

"The year she came for Christmas after we first started dating." Penny answered. "Remember we came back from the Cheesecake Factory drunk and she hugged you. Well when Sheldon came out of his bedroom, your mother said something about a warm fuzzy feeling and kissed him right on the lips."

"What did Sheldon do?" He asked her.

"Gargled with mouthwash for ten minutes. He was disgusted by it. He of course blamed me."

"Well you did get her drunk." Leonard pointed out.

"True but I didn't force her to kiss him."

"Well I am grateful Sheldon wasn't attracted to my mother like that. It would have been extremely awkward. I already think they have a strange relationship." He said.

"So where are we headed guys?" Raj asked. "Are we all headed to your place Leonard or are we going somewhere else?"

"I'd like to get home." Bernadette said. "Maybe we can get together for dinner later this evening."

"Well it's Monday so I guess we will have Thai food tonight." Leonard said. "Let's meet at 7:30."

They dropped off Howard and Bernadette at their apartment and then headed over to Penny and Leonard's. Raj left them out at the door and said they would see him later. Emily was getting done work at 7 so she may be joining them.

Amy and Sheldon were cuddling under a blanket sitting on the couch. They had enjoyed the movie and were now in the middle of a Doctor Who marathon.

"Why have I avoided this show for so long?" Amy asked. "That second doctor is really cute."

"Well actually Amy he is the 10th doctor." He said to her.

"Okay well the second one I am seeing. Thank you for letting me watch the reboot first."

"I wanted you to appreciate the show as much as I do."

"Well it is really good." She said.

"I am so glad you like it." He said to her. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well if I had known watching Doctor Who would get me a kiss, I would have watched it years ago." She laughed.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss you." He smiled and kissed her again. Soon they forgot all about the program they were watching on tv and were frantically kissing each other. Sheldon gently pushed her down on the couch and was still kissing her when the unmistakable sound of the door opening caught both their attention.

"Holy crap on a cracker." Penny yelled as she took sight of them on the couch.

Amy jumped up quickly knocking Sheldon off of the couch.

"Amy!" He yelled getting up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Amy said to them, ignoring Sheldon. "How was your weekend?"

"Amy, you knocked me off the couch." Sheldon said to her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"No." He answered.

"Then why are you complaining?" She asked. "Get up and sit down. So guys how was the trip?"

"It was terrific." Penny said. "After we finally got out of the hotel, we went skiing and snow tubing. It was a ball."

"Leonard, you went skiing?" Sheldon asked him.

"Yes and I only fell twice." He said proudly.

"The guys actually did well." Penny said.

"You said after you got out of the hotel, what happened?" Amy asked.

"Oh there was a blizzard. We were trapped on Friday and Saturday. The hotel was hosting a murder mystery weekend. Bernadette won." Leonard said.

"That must have been fun." Sheldon said sarcastically.

"Wow sarcasm Sheldon, I am impressed. Actually it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Penny said.

"Well I am glad you had fun." Amy said.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" Penny asked interested.

"We went to the pub on Friday and then that restaurant Raj picked a few years ago and then we came back here to play Truth or Dare. We went to the zoo yesterday and out to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory last night." Sheldon answered the question directly.

"So you guys got along all weekend? No major fights?" Penny asked.

"What do you know?" Amy asked. She suspected they found out about the fight.

"Raj filled us in on the way home." Penny said. "So are you guys okay?"

"Penny we are just fine." Sheldon answered. He sat back down on the couch and took Amy's hand. "As a matter of fact, we need to tell you guys something."

"Okay, what is it?" Leonard asked.

"Amy has agreed to move in with me full time." He answered.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Sheldon asked me yesterday." Amy said.

"That is wonderful." Penny said. "So when do you move in permanently?" She asked.

"My lease is up at the end of March. I called my landlord and put in the notice today. So I guess I will move in slowly throughout the month." Amy answered.

"So I guess that means I can move in with Penny full time?" Leonard asked.

"Well I certainly don't want to live with both you and Amy. Besides, Amy and I would like privacy."

"Now are you guys going to be in the same room?" Leonard asked curiously.

"Where else would she be?" Sheldon asked.

"So what will you do with the spare room?" Leonard asked.

"We are going to use it for a guest room and office." Sheldon said.

"Well I am really happy for you guys and for us." Leonard said.

"I am happy for you too." Penny said.

"Thanks bestie." Amy said.

"Hey I just noticed, you two are still in your pajamas. And they match!" Penny exclaimed. "You guys look adorable. I need to get a picture." She said.

"No you don't." Sheldon said.

"Oh come on Sheldon, we could use a new photo of us. The prom picture is nice but you have your eyes closed." Amy begged. "I could get a second picture for my locket."

"What locket?" Penny asked.

Amy showed her the locket Sheldon had bought her for Valentine's Day.

"Oh it looks a bit like mine." Penny said showing Amy her locket.

"So please, Sheldon." Amy asked again.

"Fine." He said.

Penny took her phone out and made Amy sit on Sheldon's lap. She took several pictures until she had one that she knew was perfect. She showed them the best one.

"Oh this one is perfect." Amy said.

"I really like that one."" Sheldon agreed. He kissed Amy who was still sitting on his lap.

"Okay I will not get used to that" Penny said.

"Well get used to it because I don't plan on letting this woman go." Sheldon said kissing her again.

"Awww guys. You two are so sweet. I am glad you had a good Valentine's Day." Penny said.

"Me too." Amy said and leaned back into Sheldon.

It really had been a great weekend.

**I hope you enjoyed the end. I didn't need to have them all together. I think Leonard and Penny should be the first ones to know about the new living arrangements and let t****hem think they did it and not get confirmation. We all know they did.**

**Now I hope I followed all the rules for the challenge. **

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. You guys are great.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
